Is It Just a Crush Or Is It Love?
by KaraMalone
Summary: Summary: Well there is this new girl named Kagome.She moved away from China to get away from her abusive father. She is now moving back thinking he is finally gone. She then finds a certain Hanyou intresting. She thought he looked like her old friend “Inu
1. Chapter 1

Author▓s Note: Hey this is Kara! Well this is the first chapter of Is it Just a Crush or is it Love? I hope you enjoy it so much!

Summary: Well there is this new girl named Kagome.She moved away from China to get away from her abusive father. She is now moving back thinking he is finally gone. She then finds a certain Hanyou intresting. She thought he looked like her old friend ⌠Inu■ who do you think Inu is?Read and find out!

Chapter 1: New Friend!

⌠KAGOME WAKE UP YOUR GOING MISS THE BUS!!!■ her mother Kaci Higurashi yelled from from her daughter▓s locked door. Kagome jolted up out of bed after she heard she was going to be late if she didn▓t hurry. She quickly ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower and put on her light blue eye shadow and some pink lipgloss and a little mascara. When she came out of the bathroom she wore a mini jean skirt with an aeropostale shirt and a white tank top under the shirt. She put on some heels with straps that went up to her ankle. She got her Vera Bradley Maggie book bag and purse and ran out the house without saying word to her mom. Apparently it her mom was late for her job interview this morning. Kagome raced down the steps and right when the bus was about the leave she pushed the doors open to the bus and walking inside panting like a dog. She stood up straight to see everyone was looking at her┘ But, one certain hanyou he was in the back of the bus and was talking to his friends when he looked up to see a raven haired girl staring at her. They held each others gaze until she broke it off and sat in the first sit which was empty. He simply shrugged it off. Then the next stop came and a girl with a high ponytail came on the bus she was wearing a pink skirt with a white tank top that said AERO on it. She noticed the new girl sitting by herself looking out the window. She glanced at her other friends to see that they were in deep conversation so they didn▓t notice her come on. ▒Typical┘ Maybe I should sit with the new girl, she looks so lonely. Yeah that▓s what I▓ll do▓ She thought. So she went up to the sit and said, ⌠Hey you look lonely, don▓t mind if I sit here do you?■ They girly looked up startled then her face expression changed to bored to happy. She nodded happily. Then the girl said, ⌠Hi I▓m Sango what▓s your name?■ They girl then said, ⌠Hi! I▓m Kagome! I am new here.■ Sango laughed and said, ⌠I can see that┘.■ Then both girls laughed and chatted until the bus came to the last stop. Everyone became silent and looked up to see who it was and a girl with the shortest tank top on that showed way to much cleavage. Then Sango leaned in over Kagome and whispered, ⌠That▓s the school▓s biggest slut, Kikyo Takaki. Kagome could swear Kikyo looked like her just a sluttier version of her. She watched Kikyo go all the way back to the back seat where the white haired boy with dog ears was. The boy looked up to her and she could see his face brighten when he saw her. Somehow she seemed mad but didn▓t know why. Then she had a flashback from a while when she was little.

-  
Flashback

There was a little boy around 11 or so came up to this girl then Kagome realized it was her. But who was the boy? The boy had gold eyes and sliver hair with the cutest little doggy ears on the top of his head. He came up to her and hugged her, she hugged back. He then pulled away and took her arm and led her to the most beautifulest thing she had ever said a sunset over a lake. She gasped and said, ⌠Inu it is so beautiful!■ she jumped up and down and then hugged the little boy. He was surprised at first then hugged back. She then pulled away and ran into the lake and splashed and stopped to see if the boy was coming in. He then saw her look and sighed happily. He the ran to her and started playing with her. It was the dark and the were sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. Then Kagome glanced at her clock and gasped. The boy the turned around and asked what was wrong. Kagome said, ⌠Its 8:30 I have to get home before HE realizes that I aint home.■ Inu always wondered why she was so afraid of her father she had never told him before. She said she would tell him when the time was right. But, he always wondered why she came to school with brusies. He was always worried for her. They have been best friends since the 3rd grade. They are now in the 6th grade. He just shrugged it off. They said there goodbyes and all. Kagome went home and tiptoed upstairs but didn▓t know a pair of hazel eyes were watching her every move. She then realized that she wasn▓t the only one in the room. She turned to see her blood red eyed dad staring at her. To her it was like getting stabbed in the heart. She quickly began backing away. She stopped when she heard her father speak. ⌠Why are you late.■ She was to scared to reply. So he repeated himself but in a higher voice. ⌠I said WHY ARE YOU LATE?!■ Her breath soon became very fast and before she even could speak he through her across the room to a brick stone wall. She was scared to death. She soon become numb and couldn▓t move. Before she knew it she was knocked over the head with a glass cup. After her father thought she deserved enough he stopped and went out of the house and raced down the street in his convertible. Kagome then woke up with someone shaking her. She felt something wet all over her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see her crying mother hovering over her. She finally croaked out a silent ⌠Mom?■ But, her mother heard it clear. She looked up to see her daughter coughing and wincing in pain. She then hugged her gently not to hurt her anymore than she was. While saying, ⌠We are moving pace your stuff quickly before he comes back.■ Kagome then became very quiet she then quickly and slowly got up and walked to her room. When she was done she then wrote a note to saying goodbye to Inu.  
It said: Dear Inu,  
Sorry I couldn▓t say goodbye or even tell you why I am leaving. But I have move far away from this place. From my abusive father. You really have been a good friend to me. And I am sorry I have to leave. Her take this locket, So you will always remember me and our friendship. Nobody can Tear us apart. Well, I must go now. Remember I will never forget you. Then she drove off. Inu finally came to her house to find her car gone and a note on the door. He went up to it and started reading it. Finding it very depressing. He then barged through the house and looked around to find nothing but her dad▓s belongings. Then he ran outside and looked at the note again and again. He read it until his eyes got tired. He finally got teary eyed and burst into tears his best friend. Mainly his only friend gone forever. He then saw the golden heart locket taped to the paper. He took it off and looked inside. There was a picture of him and her in it. He put it on anf took the paper with him. He finally went home slowly.  
End of Flashback Kagome then took the time to look back at the sliver haired boy only find him looking at her in deep thought. What Kagome didn▓t know was that he was having the same flashback. Kagome blushed and turned around. ▒What am I blushing about?! I DON▓T EVEN KNOW THE GUY▓ she thought. She didn▓t even recognize that her new friend was talking to her. HELLO EARTH TO KAGOME?! Sango yelled. Making the whole bus look at her. Kagome quickly snapped out of her gaze and saw everybody rising out of there seats she then got out of her seat. She looked back and saw the boy with his arm around Kikyo. She then realized that she was being talked to by none other than the siliver head boy. ⌠WENCH THE LINE IF MOVING GO ALREADY FOR I MAKE YOU!■ He yelled. She then flinched and realized he was talking to her she slowly turned around and walked out of the bus to see Sango waiting for her. ⌠Don▓t mind Inuyasha he can e a jerk sometimes.■ She said. Kagome just nodded, then Sango took the opportunity to ask what class she had first Kagome looked up and said ⌠Science,you?■ Sango then jumped up and hugged her and said ⌠OMG WE HAVE FIRST PERIOD TOGETHER YAY!■ Kagome the hugged her and squealed too. They didn▓t know the golden pair of eyes that were watching Kagome thinking ▒Is that Kags? Nah couldn▓t be she moved▓ he thought. He then took out of his binder the golden locket that Kagome gave him 7 years ago. He sighed and then walked to Science.

Well that was chapter one how did you like it? Well there will be way more than that later on. Well, G2G SEE YA! ILY!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey this is Kara! This is the second chapter of is this just a crush or is it love? Well I hope you like it. See ya!**

**Chapter 2: Talent show tryouts! **

Kagome was just waking up to her alarm clock. Relieved that it wasn't her mother this time. She slowly got up and opened the door to her shower. She silently turned it on and took off her clothes. She scrubbed her body while singing Miracle By: Paramore.

**I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**

**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..**

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why**

**Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why**

**We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why**

**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I**

**I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here**

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**

**Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you**

When she got done she dried and straighten her hair for school. She put on her light blue American Eagle jeans with her collar shirt. She got her purse and bag and walked downstairs to see her 2 parents making out! She was seriously gagging. She ran out of the house without a single word to her parents. She then looked around her surroundings to see none other than Inuyasha walking down the street. He sensed something [[more like someone looking at him. So he turned his head. And saw the girl it remembered him so much of someone but he couldn't but his finger on it. Then, not just Inuyasha but Kagome had a flashback.

**FlashBack **

_The 2 children were in school and someone was picking on Kagome. He felt sorry for the girl. He quickly ran up to the bullies. Making sure there was no harm to the little girl anymore. He punched the big one in the face 3 times and before he even got to the little ones they had ran off. He turned around to see a bruised knocked out girl. He sighed and picked her up. He ran over to a tree and sat her down. He licked away the blood and cuts from her. And by the time he was done and the cuts were healed up the girl started moving. He looked up to see her open her eyes slowly. After about 5 seconds of staring and remembering what happened she started to wince in pain. Tears now threaten to fall down. She finally let them fall. Inuyasha finally got the courage to do something. So he grabbed her by the arm and hugged her. He heard a gasp. But, she didn't pull away like other people did to him. Nobody liked Inuyasha at all. Because he is a Hanyo. No one talked to him they only made fun of him. She was the first to accept him as… well him. She cried in his arms until about 5 minutes then she finally looked up to the boy. She gave him a grateful smile. He pulled away. He said, "Um, your not going to run away?" Her smile turned in a frown. She said, "Why would I do that?" He gave her a confused look. Then pointed to his ears and said, "Um, I AM A HANYO DUH!" She got angry after that little comment so she spoke up. "WELL FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE AROUND YOU I WILL GO!" Inuyasha got angry and yelled back. "FINE GO, I DON'T NEED YOU!" Tears started to brim in the girl's eyes. She ran away leaving the angry hanyo behind. She ran to the front of the school and ran behind a tree and started whispering to herself. "What a jerk, I only wanted friends… But, I guess he has to be like everyone else" she the grew sad. _

_Back with Inuyasha: _

_The hanyo the had guilt wash all over him. 'oh god I am a jerk, she probably hates me' he thought. He grew even sadder to know another person hates him like everyone else. Then a picture of the girl flashed in his mind. She could be mistaken for a guardian angel. He then got up and ran towards her scent. He found her by a tree crying her eyes out. Then walked behind her and said "Hey, Im sorry its just I don't reall have friends…" she turned around and ran to him. She latched her arms onto him. The next thing he knew he was hugging her back and stroking her hair. She looked up and said "Do you want to be friends? I don't really have friends either" She smiled a sad smile. He couldn't resist. He gave her a big smile and said, "Yeah sure." He then got excited and jumped up and down with her with him. She started jumping too. They both knew this was going to be ONE LONG friendship. They both knew it was going to change there lifes forever… _

**End flashback **

* * *

They were both dazed until someone called, "Hey Inu-Baby!!!" it was none other than Kikyo In the shortest skirt and a shirt that looked more like a bra than anything. She ran up to him and smashed her lips onto his. They made out in front of Kagome until Kagome finally realized what was happening. She yelled, "OMG DUDE I JUST GOT AWAY FROM THAT!!! GOD GET A FREAKIN ROOM FOR GOD SAKE!" They both looked up and before anybody could say anything the bus skidded to a stop in front of them. Kagome sighed in relieve. She got on and sat a couple of sits from back. While Inuyasha and Kikyo passed her and Kagome could swear she saw Inuyasha staring at her. But, when he realized he was staring and quickly turned away and blushed. 'urgh! OMG am I blushing?! Why am I blushing?! Only Kikyo and…. And… Kags…' he thought. And then he had a very short flashback.

* * *

**FlashBack **

_The 2 were looking into each others eyes and before they knew it they were kissing. There eyes widen. But then slowly there eyes closed. After a minute they finally pulled away they blushed and said there goodbyes and walked away. _

**End Flashback **

He looked at the girl 2 sits away to see a boy with her now. Once he saw who that boy was he got an annoyed look on his face. It was none other than Koga Rashio. The boy that at tried to still all his girls. But, as we all know, Inuyasha always got the girl. Then Sango got on the bus and told Koga to move. To his relieve Koga moved.

**After the bus drive to school **

Kagome's POV:

"Hey Kagome are you going to try out for the talent show?" my best friend Sango said. So I replied, "Yeah I am going to sing Potential Break-Up you want to sing with me?" I asked. Then she said excitedly, "YEAH SURE!!" Kagome laughed they went to there first class together.

**After School **

Kagome sat in her sit as usual on the bus. She turned on her MP3 player since Sango has another bus that she goes on. She turned on her song: Pressure By: Paramore.

**Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Now that I'm losing hope  
And theres nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope**

**Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Without you**

**Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

Once the song was done she noticed that it was her stop she quickly got off and walked home. She could feel eyes staring at her. She quickly turned around but only to find…….

* * *

**Author's note: HA CLIFF HANGER! LOL I LIKE DOING THIS! WELL G2G BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Hey this is Kara speaking [[Welll typing well this is The third chapter of Is It just a crush or is it love? hope you are enjoying the story! Well here it is.**

**Last Time:  
Once the song was done she noticed that it was her stop she quickly got off and walked home. She could feel eyes staring at her. She quickly turned around but only to find...**

**Chapter:The scary Text and the kiss!**

But only to find nothing!She finally relaxed. She closed her eyes and walked foward,eyes still closed.But then all of the sudden she buped into something hard.She snapped her eyes open and saw that she was falling but then all of the sudden something grabbed her wrist pulling her up she looked up to find none other than an angry hanyou.She quickly stood up and straighten her shirt.  
She finally looked up and said,"I am so-" she was cut off before she could say the rest by him speaking [[more like yelling at her.  
"You NEED to get new feet!You klutz!" then she finally started getting anry. "I AM NO KLUTZ YOU JERK!" the angry hanyou was suprised at first and finally it proccessed through his mind that she was insulting him.He quickly became angry once again.  
"UM HELLO?!I WASNT THE ONE WALKING WITH MY EYES CLOSED!YOU WENCH!YOU ARE SO UGLY IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP!" she looked down.Inuyasha smelt the scent of salt.He looked down and saw her her head was down and her shoulders were shaking.Her bag quickly dropped and she started to sink to the sidewalk.He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.She gasped and pulled away.She wiped away the tears quickly so he couldnt see them.But,He had already seen them.She finally said,"You jerk!YOU JUST LOVE TO MAKE A GIRL CRY DON'T YOU?!HUH?!I can't believe you!!!I HATE YOU"  
and with that she ran off leaving her bag and purse where it was.  
She quickly ran home.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

'Oh crap,I made another girl cry' he thought.Gulit quickly washed over him.He picked up the girl's stuff and walked to where she had ran.He slowly walked.Making sure he gave her enough time to calm down.He slowly got to her house.He knocked on the door for 5 minutes.Then he called Sango for her number."Hello" the other end said. "Um hey Sango do you know Kagome's Cell number?" Sango was suddenly intrested. "She said yeah why?" "Umm well long story.I will tell you later"  
"Ok 845-678" "K well g2g bye" "Bye". Once he was off the phone he called her.Voicemail.Called Again.Voicemail.He called 2 more times.Then decided to go through her bedroom window.He slowly climbed up the house.Once he finally got to her window he slowly an quietly slid it open.He Around and found that she was on the bed sleeping.He slowly crawled through her room.  
And put her stuff up.He was about to go home when a small voice called him.  
"Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Kagomes POV:**

She looked around the house.She sighed in relieve.She didnt want her mother to find out about this at all.She quickly got some chocolate to calm her nerves.She suddenly didnt feel like eating so she put it in the freezer for later.She walked up to her room.She layed down.Her phone in her pocket began to ring.She ingored it.She slowly went to sleep.She was awaken when she heard her window slide open.She slowly turned around and opened her eyes slowly.Put only to see she opened to eyes more just to see if it was for real.It was real.She called out "Inuyasha"  
He quickly turned around looking startled."Inuyasha what are you doing her?"She questioned him calmly."Well um you see I was...um bringing your stuff back..." "Uh and why did you had to use the window for that?" her voice raising alittle."Um wel I knocked for a couple of minutes then I called Sango for your #,then I called you atleast 10 times.And then I got the idea to climb through ur window..." he said nervously of what she would say. "Thank you Inuyasha you can go now." He slowly started climbing out the window. "OUT THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!!!" she yelled.  
He quickly jumped out of the window.Maybe alittle too quickly.He started bumping into stuff.He knocked down the $78 lamp."OMG INUYASHA THAT WAS EXPENSIVE YOU WILL PAY!" she then started chasing him around the house.Knocking down things.He turned around and ran backwards.  
He then tripped over the rug.She tripped with him andd landed ON TOP of him.There lips smashed together.But,to there suprise the didnt pull away.Both of there eyes slowly started to close.  
Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.She put one of her hands in his hair and the other on his chest.He rolled and then fell on top of her.They quickly both blushed and looked down at the position the are in.Inuyasha rolled off of her and walked out the door.'OMG!' she thought.She touched her lips with her fingers and then her pocket started to buzz.She took it out only to find 10 missed calls.She looked through them all and found the were all from None other than inuyasha.She saw 1 new message from unknown.She curiously opened her message.It said. "Didnt think you could get rid of me that fast now did you?" She quickly threw her phone to the wall like it was a bug."Omg" she whispered.

* * *

**Hey yall hoped yall liked chapter 3.Chap. 4 is coming up soon don't miss it.PLZ REVIEW OR I AM NOT UPDATING AND TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WAYYY BETTER! BYE ILY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Heyy ya'll got the reviews!I'm going ot update alot more if ya'll keep reviewing so review ppl plz!thx on with the story.**

**Last Time:  
**She touched her lips with her fingers and then her pocket started to buzz.She took it out only to find 10 missed calls.She looked through them all and found the were all from None other than inuyasha.She saw 1 new message from unknown.She curiously opened her message.It said. "Didnt think you could get rid of me that fast now did you?" She quickly threw her phone to the wall like it was a bug."Omg" she whispered.

**_Chapter 4:Kik-HOE GOT DISSED!_**

**_Normal POV:_**  
Kagome's face was pale for atleast 5 mintues.She finally returned to normal when her mom came home."Hey Kagome dear can you help me get the grocereys" she asked."Sure Mom"Kagome said.She got up and helped her mo with the grocereys.Once they were done they decided to order pizza since it was 7:oo p.m. at night.The pizza guy came Kagome took the pizza while her mother paid him.Kagome didnt know who the pizza guy was till she looked up it was none other than...MIRKO!Kagome suddenly bursted out laughing.The boy looked at her in suprise."Kagome?" He asked.The girl finally stoped laughing when she realized he was talking to her."Huh?What"  
She asked."Um are you alright?"He asked while poking her."HEY!STOP POKING ME I AINT FREAKIN' JELLY!" she said.Kagome's mom just shook her head and went in the kicthen."Ok..." he said kinda scared.After 5 mintues of talking.Mirko realized he was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago."AH I AM SO GOIN TO GET FIRED!!" He said.He started running through the neighbors yard.He then stopped in his tracks but only to meet mister dirt.He quickly brushed hisself off and spit out the dirt that was in his mouth.He ran back to Kagome's house.He stopped and looked at the Laughing Kagome.He gave her a death stare and she stopped.He ran to his car and drove off.Kagome shook her head and went in side.She decided she wasnt hungry so she went to bed.

**MORNING!**

**BEEP,BEPP,BEEP!**  
goes Kagomes alarm clock.She slowly got up.She got her clothes that she was going to where.She went into her bathroom and shut the door.She opened the door 5 mintues later.She was wearing sliver hoops in her ears,white heels/flip-flops,a white holter top,and blue jeans.She got her bookbag and went downstairs.She looked at the clock it read 7:45 she had time to eat a quick breatfast.She poured herself some applejacks and ate it quitely.Few mintues later her mom came out."Hey dear" she said."Hey I G2G Bye!"She quickly said.she got up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.She ran out there.She saw Kikyo walking down the side walk.Alone.She looked a mixture of emotions.Mad,sad,angry,furious,slutty.She looked up and gave Kagome a death glare.Kagome slowly back up.Kikyo turned around when the bus came up beside them.Kikyo pushed through Kagome and got on first.'what is her problem?!' kagome thought.She shrugged it off and sat with sango."Heyy girly-girl" sango said."Hey sango waz ?" kagome said.  
"Nothing much.Guess what?"sango said.What?"Kagome said."I heard Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up." she said.Kagome the remembered yesterday.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He said it wasnt-" sango looked at kagome.she looked deep in thought."KAGOME!KAGOME!?AHHHH THERES A FIRE RUN!!" she said."AHHH EVERYBODY RUN!!!" kagom stood up.She looked around and everybody was laughing her face turned red."Um yeah...that...was...a...a..umm a part in a play i got...um yesterday...YEAH yesterday...umm yeah well i will let u get back to whatever u were doing..." she said slowly.she slowly sunk down in her seat red faced.She turned towards Sango.  
And before she could say anything The bus came to a stop.And Inuyasha got on.He looked around till he saw Kagome.There eyes locked.Before anyone could say anything they turned away blushing.  
There were a pair of hazel eyes that were watching the whole thing.She was NOT happy.She looked at Inuyasha.He seemed to be in deep thought.While looking at a certain someone.She looked out the window furiously.

* * *

**[[IM GOING TO SKIP THE BUS RIDE FOR NOW TO THE SCHOOL**

They finally arrived at the high school everybody got off quickly.Kagome got to her locker and got her books.She walked to Math slowly.Once she got there there were only 1 seat left!And they were between Koga and Inuyasha!!She slowly walked over there and sunk in the seat.She got her books ready.Before she knew it she had a note on her desk.It said to Kagome from Koga.It said:

_Hey,love.Want to go out friday?_

Kagome was about to puke when she read it.So she wrote back:

_Um No.I have plans._

She passed it when the teacher wasnt looking.She looked at it and saw he had a frown on his face.He wrote back:

_With who?_

She was getting irritated so before she even knew what she was saying she wrote:

_WITH INUYASHA!_

She passed it.But,Right when Koga was opening in the teacher saw it and said,"Koga do you have ANYTHING to say to the class?" she asked.Koga was red faced.He shook his head."Well then I will take that and read it to the class" she said while taking the note.'omg' kagome thought.She realized what she had last said on the note.Her face quickly turned blood-shot red.The teacher read the note out loud.And before she knew it everybody was staring at her.Including a certain Hanyou.She looked at him.And he gave her a smile.Apparently he was happy that she said that.She blushed and turned towards Koga.Who was giving Inuyasha a death Glare.Before anyone could say anything The bell rang.She quickly ran out of her class and onto to ELA.Ela was the class she had with not only Inuyasha but Kikyo.No scratch that Kiky-hoe!She walked quickly to ELA before anyone could say anything to her.She sat down in the first seat she saw.Which was unexpectly beside Kik-hoe.  
Before she knew it Kik-hoe had got up and punched her in the face."U WHORE U STOLE MYY INU-BABY"  
she yelled.Kagome stood up and slapped kikyo on both cheeks!Kikyo screamed."URGH I KNOW U DIDNT JUST SLAP ME?!"she yelled."UM I GUESS I JUST DID!" kagome yelled.Kikyo threw a punch toward Kagome's face but someone caught her hand before it hit Kagome.They both looked up to see none other than Inuyasha."Don't you dare hit her again." He said calmy.But,you could tell he was mad.  
"BUT INU-POO SHE STOLE U FROM ME!" she yelled/said."No she didnt I was already going to break-up with you,you cheated on me with Bankotsu." he yelled back."Umm...err...umm...I-"she started to say but Inuyasha cut her off."You stupid hoe you need to get a life and to think i ever went out with you." he yelled.She got out of his grasp and ran...She ran all the way to the park.  
Where she met...

**Hey Ya'll did you like the new chapter?Well you better review or I wont update. well g2g I love YA'LL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Heyy ya'll got the reviews!I'm going ot update alot more if ya'll keep reviewing so review ppl plz!If you review I will update alot more!Well On with the STORY!**

**Last Time:**  
Before she knew it Kik-hoe had got up and punched her in the face."U WHORE U STOLE MYY INU-BABY"  
she yelled.Kagome stood up and slapped kikyo on both cheeks!Kikyo screamed."URGH I KNOW U DIDNT JUST SLAP ME?!"she yelled."UM I GUESS I JUST DID!" kagome yelled.Kikyo threw a punch toward Kagome's face but someone caught her hand before it hit Kagome.They both looked up to see none other than Inuyasha."Don't you dare hit her again." He said calmy.But,you could tell he was mad.  
"BUT INU-POO SHE STOLE U FROM ME!" she yelled/said."No she didnt I was already going to break-up with you,you cheated on me with Bankotsu." he yelled back."Umm...err...umm...I-"she started to say but Inuyasha cut her off."You stupid hoe you need to get a life and to think i ever went out with you." he yelled.She got out of his grasp and ran...She ran all the way to the park.  
Where she met...

* * *

**Chapter 5:The Plan!**

There stood none other than Naraku Likuo.Kagomes father siting under a tree.He looked up and smirked.Kikyo looked up and gasped.The man had red eyes and black wavy hair that was alittle bit longer than her hair."Cute" she whispered.He looked at her and said "yes,yes you are."She smiled."I know right?I am fergilious!" he looked at her like she wass crazy..."Ummm okay?I guess so but Barbie is soo hotter."He smirked from the expression on her face."WHAT?!IA M BETTER THAN FREAKIN BARBIE"she yelled."Alright what ever you say,darling_."_he burst out laughing.Her face grew red.He stood up and walked toward her.He crashed his lips onto hers.They pulled aparta couple of mintues later."So I hear you don't like Kagome." he said.Her face quickly became scowl.I HATE HER!SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE OF-" she started but before she reached the rest he smashed his lips on hers once again."I know I hate her too I saw we make a plan." He said calming."Yeah I say we make her life mireasible!" she said excitedly."Yeah" he said.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

****

****

Kagome was walking home today.She didnt want to face Inuyasha OR Kikyo.She got her MP3 player out of her purse and turned it on.She put the plugs in her ears and listened to the music.She was listening to I miss you by Blink 182.

_I miss you miss you  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in backround of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end_

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you

By the time the song had ended she was already on her knees sobing for her little brother,Souta.Her brother was killed by her abusive father.She then had a really heartbreaking flash back.

**FlashBack!**

****

_There was her Father beating on her little brother Souta.She then remembered all those nights when she came home and her brother had brusies.He always said he "Falling down the stairs" or "Cut himself while fixing a sandwich." She got him front of Souta before anymore could be done to him.He was already knocked out.Or that is what it LOOKED like.She got a couple of beatings just before he gave her the last beating her abusive father passed out.Lucky her.She looked down at her brother.Then she blacked out.She woke up the morning in serious pain.She looked at her dad to see he wasnt there.She then panicked she looked at her brother to see blood everywhere!She started crying.She fell on top of Souta sobing.He wasnt breahing.His face was pale.And most of all his blood was everywhere..._

**End Of FlashBack!**

****

****

The next song came on.Writing on the walls by UnderOAth.

_Maybe we, why don't we  
Sit right here for half an hour  
We'll speak of what a waste I am  
And how we missed your beat again._

I swear we need to find some comfort in this run down place  
To bridge the gap of this conscious state that we live in  
And I'm short on time

How come you try  
To place us all  
to fit the shape of  
and I break for  
What they tell you  
You to move on, move on  
but mostly what they show you  
At this rate we can't give up  
I'm thinking back all the things I've said  
I'm thinking back all the things I've said  
But I sure can't just sit still  
Keep me filled in and i swear I'll come

We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
Back home  
Alone, Back home

You're almost gone and I'm okay  
I still see your shadow  
To give you time to be afraid  
But never your face again  
I remember your presence

I hope to God you come down  
I hope to God you feel this now  
I hope to God you come down  
I hope to

I know there must be some way out of here  
And all of them will be waiting there.  


She suddenly got mad.She stood up tears still flowing down her eyes."I'm so sorry Souta I wasn't there for you earlier.." She whispered.She walked home in slience that night.When she got to her house she saw...

* * *

****

Hey its a cliffy!Lol well ur going to have to review && keep checking in on the story!!I need more reviews ppl I will update alot more if you do!!!Well I love ya'll bye!

****

****

****


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:Hey ya'll its chapter 6!Sorry I got it in so late.Atleast it is in.I could be one of those authors that take days to update.Well,review plz it will make me happy. well here you go!**

**Last time:**

She suddenly got mad.She stood up tears still flowing down her eyes."I'm so sorry Souta I wasn't there for you earlier.." She whispered.She walked home in slience that night.When she got to her house she saw...

* * *

**Chapter 6:The letter and realization!**

"Mom?" Kagome whispered.Her mother looked up red and puffy eyes."Whats wrong?" Kagome said.  
Her eyes traveled down to her mother's hands.There was a piece of paper.Curiousity suddenly came over to Kagome."Whats that?" she asked.Her mother slowly got up and handed her daugther the piece of paper.Kagome unfolded it and read:

_Dear Kagome and Kacui[[Kagome's Mother,_

_I hope you havent forgotten me yet.We will be meeting each other soon to lets say refresh your memory.I hope you didnt think you could get rid of me forever.Because that will never happen.  
Just because I got sent to jail for 13 yrs don't mean you can just forget me.Well you will see me unexpectedly soon.Have a great time till then._

_Sincerly,  
Naraku/Your Father._

Kagome was wide eyed and pale.He was coming.To kill them.She suddenly lost balance and fell.  
Before she knew it she blacked out.

**4 HRS LATER.**

**Kagome's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes.I looked around I was in my room.I slowly got up.Went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.I slowly turned on the shower.I took a quick shower and got out.I straighten my hair.I went in my room with still a towel on and opened the closet doors.I looked around till I found the perfect outfit.I had a beaded necklace on,A dress like shirt,a beaded bracelet,and low-rider jeans.I pulled my hair in a neat/low bun.I went down stairs not even bothering to eat breakfast or talk to my mom.I went outside to see the bus arriving at my house.  
I ran to the stop.The bus stopped i got on and looked around for Sango.I saw her waving at me.  
I slowly walked to her and sat down without a word."Hey Kagome." she said happily.I said nothing.  
"Kagome?" she said while waving her hand in my face."Hey" I said quietly."Whats wrong" She said worriedly."Nothing.Just I found out my father is out to get me, so is the schools biggest slut,  
Im peachy!" I said."First off what crawled up ur pants and died?second whats so bad about ur father?And third what did u do to Kik-hoe?" she asked.So I told her the whole story about Kikyo,  
My father,and Inuyasha.When I was done.I looked at her expression.Which had a mixture of emotions going on.Mad,Sad,Worried,and most of all suprised."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?!URGH SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!I CANNOT BELIEVE U LIKE INU-" She yelled."WOW WOW WOW hodl it right there I never said anything about liking him.I said Kik-HOE thinks I like him.Ok?!" I said/yelled very angry now."Oh!" she said stupidly.We looked around and found everyone looking at us.We slowly sunk down in our sits.I noticed a familiar pair of golden eyes staring right at me.I blushed a refreshed my memory of what jsut happened.I could feel my face heat up."Kagome?Kagome?!" Sango said."Huh?  
What?" I asked."Um why is ur face red?" she asked.My face grew even redder if that was possible.  
"Um no reason" I said."YOU DO LIKE INU-" she yelled."SHHHH NO I DON'T!" I whispered.We looked around once again to see everyone looking at us."HEY KEEP IT DOWN OR I WILL DRIVE US INTO THE NEXT BURGER KING WE CROSS!!" the bus driver yelled.I heard someone whisper "Is she even human?Or a woman?" I burst out laughing causing everyone to stare at me again."Um,sorry My friend here said something really funny." I said defending myself.I sunk down in my sit once again.  
"Whats did I say to make u laugh?" she asked stupidly."Nevermind..." I said.I quickly got out my MP3 player and turned it to Apologize by OneRepublic.

_I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down, but wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall Take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat But it's nothin new I loved you with a fire red- Now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late It's too late to apologize, yeah I said it's too late to apologize, yeah- I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

I was thinking about how my father killed my brother,Souta and abused me.Before I knew it I had tears coming down my cheeks.'you can never apologize for what you did father..' I thought.The bus came to a stop and I stood up.I could feel eyes looking at me But i didnt care.I went to my to find a note in the crack of it.

_Hey hoe you stole my Boyfriend ur going to pay baldy._

_-Kikyo._

I laughed.She didnt even know how to spell badly.Instead she spelled Baldly.I shook my head.  
'Moron' I thought.I went to my class.

* * *

**Skip till end of school**

I walked home that day not wanting to face any of the things I did earlier.It was shining.I decided it was alittle early to go home yet.So I went to the park.  
I saw one person I didnt want to see sitting in the grass.'Inuyasha' I thought.I started backing up slowly hoping he didnt hear me."Hey" he said.I looked at him to see he was looking at me.  
I stopped "I can leave if you want." I said turning around."No stay." He said.I was shocked.  
The Inuyasha wanted ME to stay with HIM.I slowly turned around giving him a confusing look.He gave me one of his million dollar smiles.I smiled back.He patted the sit beside him.I slowly walked over to him and sat down.I looked at him to see he was looking at me in deep thought.  
I looked down till I spotted something VERY familiar.A locket.The one I gave to HIM.My eyes grew wide."What" he asked.He followed my gaze till he got to the locket."Where did you get that pointing to the locket."Um a friend why?" he asked."Because I gave one to a friend a while ago"  
I said slowly."Really?" he asked."Yeah...OMG WHERES INU?!IS HE HERE DO YOU KNOW HIM?!YOU STOLE THAT LOCKET FROM HIM!!!!I GAVE HIM THAT LOCKET!!!" I yelled.He went wide-eyed with shock."Open it up.I bet there is a picture of me in there." I said/demanded.So he opened it up and his eyes grew even wider."OMG kagz?" he asked in shock."Yeah" I said.Tears springing from my eyes now.  
I hugged him.And to my suprise he hugged me back."O my gosh I can't believe it is actually you"  
I whispered while pulling away.I gave him a smile and he smiled back."I missed you soo much" he whispered.I smiled again."I'm so sorry I didnt tell you before I left." I said.Growing guilty.  
"Its okay i'm glad your back.why did you leave in the first place?" he asked."Ummm...I can't tell you that." I said nervously.He shrugged."Oh well I guess it don't matter now.He pulled me to him wrapping his arm around me.I suddenly grew sleepily before I knew it.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I looked down at the girl in my arms.I saw that she was sleeping soundly.I smiled. "I love you"  
I whispered.I kissed her fore head.I picked her up bridal style and set off to her house.

* * *

**Naraku POV:**

"Urgh!I should of none this would happen!!!" I yelled behind the bush.I had watched everything.  
"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO HATE EACH OTHER!!!URGH I GOT TO GET A NEW PLANNER...and a new lawyer in case Kikyo sues. I said whispering the last part.I walked away back to my EVIL layer.

* * *

**Hey ya'll I think this is the best chapter yet.Well don't stop readin yet because there is lots more come.REVIEW PPL PLZ IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE MORE!!well ily bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Heyy ya'll!Well got the reviews.So I am updating more.You will see a chapter 8 probably tomorrow or tonight.Depends if I have Ideas and If I have time.Well on with the story!

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

**Naraku's POV:**

"Urgh!I should of none this would happen!!!" I yelled behind the bush.I had watched everything.  
"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO HATE EACH OTHER!!!URGH I GOT TO GET A NEW PLANNER...and a new lawyer in case Kikyo sues. I said whispering the last part.I walked away back to my EVIL layer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:Betrayal!OMG!**

Kagome and Inuyasha have been going out for 3 days now.  
Kagome was walking down the hallway to her next class when she saw Inuyasha leaning up againist a locker...No scratch that HER locker.She quickly walked over there and looked at him.He finally turned and smirked."Hey" he said softly."Um hey can I get to my locker?" she said."Huh"  
he said while looking at the locker."Oh yeah sorry." He said.He quickly got off her locker red faced."So I here we have a subsitute for Social studies..." he said."Oh really who?" she said suddenly intrested."Umm Idk his name I guess we will just have to wait and see don't we?"He said smirking."Aparrently" she said while walking off.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

"So Kagome" he said looking at the ground."Kagome?" he said while looking up.He turned around and saw her walking away."HEY KAGOME!!!WAIT UP DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" he yelled to the girl turning a corner.He started running after her.Untill he bumped in to...None other than the hoe Kikyo."WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WHORE!" He yelled at the girl on the floor.She started crying."Uh...oh...Im.  
so...rr...yy.." He said slowly."Uh its okay." she said."Here let me-" be for he could finish someone pushed him from behind.He fell on top of Kikyo.Kikyo's head slowly started moving towards his.Before he knew it they were kissing.He didn't pull away like you would think.Being the idiot he is he kissed back.Then suddenly he heard a "Omg."He quickly pulled away and looked at the person that said it.There was none other than Kagome and Sango."Inuyasha!" Sango yelled in a threating way.He then saw Kagome running off with tears?"Kagome" he whispered.He then looked down at the hoe he was laying on.She was smirking.He then went wide-eyed realizing what he had done.  
He jumped off the whore laying on the ground and ran after Kagome.But, before he could get far someone punched him in the gut."YOU...YOU...URGH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO KAGOME DID U KNOW SHE LOVED YOU?!I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!BUT KAGOME DIDNT BELIEVE ME BECAUSE SHE DIDNT THINK OF YOU THAT WAY!BUT NOW SHE HAS A REASON!URGH WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU UR GOING TO BE DEAD!" she said.He quickly got up and started running away from her.

* * *

**Kikyo's POV:**

'Yes it worked!Now I can have two men!' she thought.She happily skipped to her next class.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

'I can't believe I ever thought he would do that.' i thought crying.She was now in her room crying her eyes out.Her phone started to ring.She didnt get it.She didnt move.She thought of nothing then her EX-BF and the skool's slut making out.in front of her.'I should of believed Sango' I thought.Before I knew it I started going to sleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING!**

"Kagome?" her mother said.Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a worried mother."Huh?" Kagome whispered."Is something wrong?" her mother said.'No I am peachy ma!" I thought."No everythings fine." I said while getting up."Okay" her mother said dumbly."Why did I have to get stuck with her?" she whispered.She looked in the mirror and saw a mess!Her masscara was smeared all over her face.She screamed!"O MY GOSH I LOOK LIKE BARNEY GONE BLACK!!!" I yelled.I jumped in the bath.

* * *

**AFTER THE SHOWER!**

I got out slowly.I had a A.E. hoodie on,a aero shirt and jeans.I didnt feel like looking good today.I didnt feel like anything.I put my hair in a bun and walked out of my room.I ingored my mom the whole morning.No speaking at all.No eating breakfast.I didnt even look at her.I walked out the house.The bus just arrived and I could see Inuyasha in the bus.I slowly got on.Everybody was looking at me.And only me.I pulled my hoodie on.I sat by myself in the first seat there was.  
Everybody tried to talk to me.But I wasnt going to talk to them.When we got to school Sango came up to me."Hey Kagome?" she said.I looked up."Huh?" I whispered.I saw Sango was glaring at someone I followed her gaze to see none other than Inuyasha.He looked like he wanted to cry.I quickly turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

'she will barley looked at me' he thought sadly.He flinched when he saw Sango coming towards him 'Oh gosh she is so going to kill me' i thought.He started running really fast.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I walked into S.S. to see the new subsitute.He looked familiar from the back..'I know him...' i thought.He turned around and grinned evily.I gasped it was...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!!HAHA SRRY my typing skills today are wack so i could make it long.But bye!Ily I will update tomorrow!REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Last time:**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New susitute..No wait TEACHER?!**

'Naraku' I thought scared.I looked around and saw Inuyasha looking at the teacher to.His eyes narrowed like he knew who he was.I quickly took a seat in the very back.I saw out of the corner of my eye Inuyasha was slowly moving towards the desk besides me.He sat down."Look Kago-" he started but when he looked at Kagome her eyes were wide and frightened.He followed her gaze and saw that the teacher was coming towards her with an evil grin plastered on his face.Kagome started shaking.Admittedly she got up and ran out of the classroom.She stopped to catch her breath.She heard footsteps she looked up to see Inuyasha running after her.Her breath stoped for a minute.She looked down again.Finally Inuyasha made it..."heyy...W.h..y..d..ii..dd you run fr...om...class?" He said between breathes."Umm no reason..." she said nervously."Thats a lie" he said."Huh?Well I can't tell you the reason then." she said.She looked up at him.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

'Is that hurt in her eyes?' I thought."Hey sorry I hurt you." he said sadly.I then smelt the scent of...tears? I looked up to see her bangs in front of her eyes."Kagome?" i said softly.  
She looked up with hurt,betrayal,angry,and sad.guilty washed over me.She started to stand up.  
I pushed her down softly."Will you just listen before you run off?" I said.She looked up even angrier than before."Why should I?!So you can tell me how much you love Kikyo and that you have did that wayy more than 1 time?!" she yelled more than said."No!the total oppisite!" I yelled back.""If you just listen to me for a couple of minutes you will understand that I didn't mean for that to happen..." he said sadly.She felt guilty now so she nodded.He suddenly brighten.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

After he said all that.She fire in her eyes.She was fuming!"URGH WERE IS THAT HOE!!STEALING MY BOYFRIEND SHE GOING TO GET IT!!!" She yelled."Oh lets get back to class before we get suspended she nodded.They ran back to class and when the opened the door the teacher was saying something terrifiying."Class I will no longer be your subsitute" everyone started to cheer.suddenly all of her maddness fadded aaway."I will be your new S.S. TEACHER!!!" He yelled excitedly.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I screamed!!!"What is it Kagome?" The teacher said with a grin on.Inuyasha saw this grin and moved closer Kagome."Do you know this guy Kags?" Inuyasha whispered.I nodded."I will tell you Late ok?" I whispered back.The teacher glared at us and we stood up staright.'im going to have to move again' I thought sadly.

* * *

**Naraku's POV:**

'YES!I GOT IT!!!NOW TIME FOR REVENGE ON KAGOME' i thought excitedly.I looked at Kagome to see a sadened expression on her face.That made me even more happier.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I looked at Kagome to see she has a frown on her face.'Why is she sad?' i thought curiously.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL!**

Me and Kagome are walking home together again.But, she hasnt said anything since the new teacher thing.I wonder if she knows that guy?I decided I would ask her right now."hey Kagome do you know that teacher?" I asked."Yeah...Hes...My...My...My...F...a...t..h..e...r" I said slowly.  
"So?" I said not getting the point.She looked at me."Hee...use...t..o...beat...me...and my brother,Souta.Souta died because of my father...Thats why we moved.Because my mom was afraid he would do the same thing to me...And now...I'm afraid we might have to move again..." She said sadly.Tears formed in her eyes.And before I knew it she was falling to the ground.I got to her before she fell."Kagome...I'm sorry.I will protect you from him..I promise.." I said to the sobbing girl.She looked up puffy eyed.And smiled.I loved her smiles.But,this was a sad smile.  
We stood up and walked home.The whole way there it was silent.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I got home and looked around.My mom wasnt home.Thank god.I didnt want to tell her or see her right now.I just need to think right now..I went in the kitchen and got my MP3 player.I went up to my room and locked the door.I didnt plan on coming out at all today.I turned it on to I hate everything About you by three days grace.

_Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you I hate everything about you Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think About you, I know Only when you stop to think About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me_

_I hate You hate I hate You love me_

_I hate everything about you Why do I love you_

I slowly started going to sleep not aware of my cell phone beeping with...

* * *

**CLIFFY AGAIN I'M SORRY!BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE IT GOOD ANF FRESH TO START OFF.I WILL BE UPDATING SATURDAY NOT TOMORROW BECAUSE A FRIEND IS COMING OVER.BUT I WILL DO 2 CHAPTERS ON SATURDAY TO MAKE UP FOR THE FRIDAY UPDATE K?OKAY THE WELL LOVE YA'LL!BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Heyy!Welll i'm back i did say i was going to give u a chapter right?Well here is chapter 9.ENJOY!!REVIEW!!PLZ

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

* * *

**Chapter 9:New message the malll!!!**

**NEXT MORNING!!**

I slowly made my wayy out of bed.I heard a beeping I looked at my phone to see the light flashing for new messagess.I slowly made my wayy over there.I picked it up and read the message.My eyes widened.The message read:

_Aint you so glad to have ur father as ur teacher???Well I know I am.Now we can spend quality time together now..._

_-your father_

I dropped the phone and ran downstairs.I tripped on my feet and fell down the rest of the stairs.  
I waited for the hard drop downstairs but it never come.Then I heard a familiar voice,"Wench you need new feet how many times do I got to tell you?!" it was none other than Inuyasha.I glared my eyes at him."WELL EXCUSE ME MISTER BIG MAN NOBODY TOLD YOU TO CATCH ME MORON!" I yelled at the boy holding his ears now."Don't yell so loud gosh...Women these days..." he said whispering the last thought."WHAT DID U SAY?!" I said yelling apparently now frustrated."I said...Um...I said...Umm oh!I said watermelon is good do u happen to have any?" he said lying to get my wayy out."Oh okay!I got some in the freezer...Or was it the fridge?" i said dumbly.I walked in the kitchen and a nasty stinch hit my nose.I followed the scent and it led me to the cabinet.I opened to find..."Hey theres the watermelon!!" I said..."But,I didnt put it there...KIARA!!" I yelled."Huh?What?" he came running down the stairs."Why did you put that there?" I asked him.  
"Huh?Oh!Yeah and Bob were playing football" he said proudly."Umm first off whos Bob?And second off UR AN IDIOT!Playing foot ball in the house!!" i yelled."Bobs my imaginary friend." he said while smiling.I looked over at Inuyasha to see he was trying hard not to bust out laughing.I looked back at Kiara**[[sorry guys i messed up Kiara is her foster brother.I forgot Souta was dead** to see he was patting and talking to air."Hey bob meet my sister and Inuyasha." I shook my head."Kids these days" I whispered to myself."Ew what is that?!"I yelled.  
Pointing to a black spot on the rotten watermelon."Oh yeah thats my year old gum." he said smiling.Apparently he was trying to make me slap him.he was doing a good job too.Who knew Souta could be oh Idk...Stupid?"Um...THROW IT AWAY NOW!" I yelled at the boy."I don't have to throw away my collection of scabs to do I?" he said innocently.I looked at the boy like he was crazy.  
"Um Kiara get a life!There at target for $1!" I said walking off."Really?I thought I had one hey can you give me a ride to target later?" he said back at her.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

We heard a scream from upstairs and ran as fast as we could."A RAT!!" Kagome yelled.We followed her gaze to see not a baby mouse but a huge gray hairy rat!"ahhhhhh!!!" I screamed.I jumped on the bed and hugged Kagome close to me.We looked at Kiara."Aww come here rascel" he said to the rat."Um Kiara thats your rat"  
Kagome yelled."Yeah...I was wondering were he was" he said while picking up to rodent."EWWW"  
Kagome screamed right next to my ear."WOMAN CHILL!!" I yelled.She winced.After Kiara walked out of the room with the rat me and Kagome got off the bed."So what do u what to do?Its a Saturday"  
i asked the girl beside me."Ummm lets go to the mall...just you and me." she said.I looked at her and smiled.I kissed her forehead.After we got done getting ready we went out to the car.We drove singing Crank Dat Soulja Boy.

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_[Verse 1  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock Super Man Dat Hoe Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock Jocking On Them Haterz Man When I Do Dat Soulja Boy I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance_

_I'm Jocking On Yo B A  
And If We Get The Fightin Then I'm Cocking On Your B  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party Yes I Crank It Everyday Haterz Get Mad Cuz "I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"_

_I'm Bouncin On My Toe Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe I'ma Pass It To Arab Then He Gon Pass It To The Low Haterz Wanna Be Me Soulja Boy, I'm The Man They Be Lookin At My Neck Sayin Its The Rubberband Man Watch Me Do It Dance Let Get To It Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me Man That S Was Ugly_

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

We got to the mall laughing.We soon stopped laughing and went in.What we saw our eyes widened.  
It was none other than...

* * *

**Cliffy ya'll well sorry i couldn't do another chapter today.I feel bad for it.But I will do one tomorrow.Maybe 2.Idk yet.Well G2G ILY!Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Heyy guys.I'm so sorry about the last chapter.I had alot on my mind at that time and I forgot that Souta was dead.I feel stupid now.Lol well g2g bye.

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Suprise,suprise!**

Kikyo and Naraku!I gasped.I looked up at Inuyasha to see he looked deep in thought.He I shrugged it off and looked at the laughing couple.They finally realized we were there.Kikyo was frowning.  
Apparently she didn't like seeing me and Inuyasha together.Naraku was grinning evily at me.I nudged Inuyasha trying to get him out of thought.He finally looked at me.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I smelt fear coming off of Kagome.She was wide-eyed and was staring at the man beside Kikyo.I looked at the man.I was grinning at Kagome.I had a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Me and Kagome are walking home together again.But, she hasnt said anything since the new teacher thing.I wonder if she knows that guy?I decided I would ask her right now."hey Kagome do you know that teacher?" I asked."Yeah...Hes...My...My...My...F...a...t..h..e...r" I said slowly.  
"So?" I said not getting the point.She looked at me."Hee...use...t..o...beat...me...and my brother,Souta.Souta died because of my father...Thats why we moved.Because my mom was afraid he would do the same thing to me...And now...I'm afraid we might have to move again..." She said sad ly.Tears formed in her eyes.And before I knew it she was falling to the ground.I got to her before she fell."Kagome...I'm sorry.I will protect you from him..I promise.." I said to the sobbing girl.She looked up puffy eyed.And smiled.I loved her smiles.But,this was a sad smile.  
We stood up and walked home.The whole way there it was silent._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Thats our new S.S. teacher and..."Kagome's father..." I whispered to myself.The man must of heard me because he suddenly shifted his gaze toward me smiling evily.He nodded.I quickly pulled Kagome closer to me and walked off.Kagome was still in shock.She was pale,and she was shaking.  
I soon grown angry at the man that abused Kagome.His Kagome.He shook his head 'I will protect you Kagome...even if it means killing your father' I thought.Kagome soon becom normal again.  
We went a couple of stores and she modeled for me.I looked all around the store.There were a long line full of people.But,2 of the people I knew..It was..."SANGO!" Kagome yelled.The brown haired girl looked back."Kagome!" she yelled.She got out of the long line and ran to Kagome."Oh Sango I thought you moved." Kagome whispered to Sango."Change of plans I moved back.I missed everyone." she said sadly smiling.Before I knew it the scent of salt hit my nose.And I knew both girls were crying.I looked around the store to see everyone looking at us.I laughed nervously.The girls seemed to ingore it.I cleared my throat hoping they would stop.Lucky me they didnt.They cried harder."EHEMMMM!!!!" i yelled.They stopped and looked up.I gave them THE look like i'm saying "Get up people or staring if you don't I will drag your butt out!" the soon stopped and got up.Not even bothering to get the clothes they WERE going to buy."I say we go to the food court and watch guild and light!" Kagome said happily.Me and Sango looked at her like she was crazy."Ummm okkkkkk..." I said weridly freaked out by my Girlfriend's choice of T.V. "What?" she asked confused."Ummm nothing." me and Sango said at the same time.I looked away."Lets just go to the food court then." she said."OKAY!" I yelled.Everyone was looking in our directing once again."WHAT ARE YA'LL LOOKING AT?!" I yelled at all the nosey people.They quickly went back to what they were doing and Kagome and Sango slowly started back up so I wouldn't notice.They soon started running."So should we get- I looked around the store and found the 2 girls left me!"Kagome!Sango!Wait up!" I started running after the 2 girls but I bumped into something...More like someone."HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU OLD HAG!" I yelled at the man I bumped into.To my suprise he yelled back."URGH YOUR THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!I AIN'T NO OLD HAG EITHER I'M ONLY 17!!!!" A very familiar voice yelled."Miruko?" I said.The boy looked at me."Inuyasha?" he asked.We went wide-eyed."HEY!!" we said at the same time."I missed you I thought you went to rebound for being preverted?" I said."Ummmm no who told you that?" he said while scratching the back of his head nervously."Ummm I went over your house one day and your parents told me,duh" I said like I was the smartest person in the world."Okay...Are you gay?" He asked while backing up slowly."UM NO I HAVE A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND MAN!" I yelled irratated now."Oh okay." he said unbelievely."Okay dude seriously I aint gay.I have a girlfriend,Kagome" I said calmy."REALLY?!I always knew ya'll would go out." he said."Dude you don't even know her." I said."Oh..." he said stupidly."Okay I have to go find her anyways so bye." I said."NO WAIT!!!TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!" he yelled while holding onto my leg."Okay gosh.She has a friend anyways.But,trust me you don't want to mess with her...Shes scary!" I said picturing the girl kneeing him where the sun don't shine.I shuddered then looked done at the smirking boy."Dude nothing preverted I mean it.You will regret it..."I said.I dragged him to the food court.I looked around and spotted the girls laughing.I walked over there still with Miruko on my leg.Everybody was looking at me.I gave them all a death glare as if saying shut up or DIE!They all went back to what they were doing.I finally got the booth and the girls looked me up and down till they saw Miruko.Then they burst out laughing.I kicked Miruko off.He looked up and eyes landed on Sango.He got up and grabed her hand."Whats your name my dear?" Sango blushed and said "Sango" shyly."Well Sango Dear will you bear my children?" he asked her.Her face grew red.She raised her hand and slapped the boy in the face."EW I JUST MET YOU AND YOUR ALREADY HITTING ON ME!!!!URGH" she said while running after him.Kagome and me burst out laughing.After 5 minutes Sango came back dusting of her hands.We looked at Miruko to see him knocked out with 3 brusies on him and 2 black eyes.We winced."Ouch" I whispered.Sango glared at me.I slowly starting backing away."You want some too?!" she said."Ummmm N-no." i said scared now."Well I think you deserve it!" she said while running after the boy."AHHHHH MOMMY!!!!!" he yelled.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I burst out laughing while watching Sango chase Inuyasha.Miruko started to wake and limped over to me."Hey will you bear my-" he started to say when Kagome cut him off."URGH YOU PERV. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND IDIOT!!!!" I yelled at him.I started chasing him around the food court.I tackled him to the ground.And punched him till he was knocked out.Inuyasha had to pry me off of him."What did he do?!" he said."Urgh that pervert asked me to bear his children!!" I said.I could tell Inuyasha was mad now.He put me down and tackled Miruko.He started punching him and kicking him.I pryed him off after 5 minutes.I did not want to ever get on Inuyasha's bad side."Inuyasha calm down!!!!plz!!!" i begged him.Finally he stopped and sat down.I could tell he was still angry but he was controling it.I sighed heavily.I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.So I said "Hey guys you want to go to the movies?" I asked everyone."Yeah" they all said apparently tired."Ok." we all got in the car and drove to the movies.We decided to watch Norbit.We all got in our sits.But,right in front of us making out was...

* * *

**Hey ya'll I know I said I was going to do 2 chapters today.But,instead I made one really long one.So I decided not to.Well it don't matter because I am going to be updated a bunch tomorrow so no worrys be happy.Well G2G BYE!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Heyyy ya'll!I told you I would update today.lucky you.lol.Well here is chapter 11.And you will probably see about 2 more chapters today since I won't have anything to do for a while.I would like to thank INUYASHA-BABE345433 and inuepsfin for reminding that Souta is dead.And I would like to thank INUYASHA-BABE345433, inuepsfin,INU/KAG LOVA,moonless night starry sky,Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate, && hilda for reviewing thank you all!!!!!ILY!Buh-bye!REVIEWW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_**I sighed heavily.I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.So I said "Hey guys you want to go to the movies?" I asked everyone."Yeah" they all said apparently tired."Ok." we all got in the car and drove to the movies.We decided to watch Norbit.We all got in our sits.But,right in front of us making out was...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11:IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!AND SHE IS PREGNANT!**

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

Sesshomaru AND..."RIN?" Kagome yelled.The girl looked up and blushed."Uhhh hi Kagome" she said nervously.Kagome was like a sister to Rin.But, Kagome didn't know RIN WAS PREGNANT!I smirked.This will be intresting.Sesshomaru finally realized I was here."Good boy." i whispered to myself.But, he heard me.He gave me the DEATH glare.I glared right back as if saying Shut your face I aint scared of you and I aint the one that got a woman pregnant already.I smirked at the look on his face.He finally stopped and looked at Rin.Kagome looked at Sesshomaru finally realising who he was."OH MY GOSH SESSHOMARU!!!" she yelled excitedly.I held my ears for mirsey.I was hoping she DIDN'T realize that it was him.But, nooooo she did."Ummmm Kagome?" he asked.Kagome nodded and before I knew it she lunged for Sesshomaru hugging him.I growled hoping they would know break up before I got nasty.The movie started."AHEMM THE MOVIE IS STARTING NO SEX IN MOVIES!!" the security guy yelled to Kagome and Sesshomaru.I glared at him.Apparently he didn't know who I was because he glared back.I stood up."No Inuyasha we will get kicked out!" Miroku whispered.I slowly start sitting down.But,My glare stayed.The guy just shook his head and whispered something.I turned my gaze back to the now sitting Kagome.I could see she was embarrsed.I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her.She looked up at me and smiled.I smiled back.Then we both started watching the movie.

* * *

**AFTER MOVIE!  
**

****

We came out laughing."That had to be one of the funniest movies i have ever seen!" Kagome said.I was to out of breath to speak so I just nodded while gasping for air.We all stopped laughing and decided to go get something to eat."WHO WANTS TO GO TO HARDY'S?!" Sango yelled.We all looked at her like she was crazy."Um for dinner?" Kagome asked.We all shook our head."I say we go get Pizza." I said looking around to see everyone nodding BUT Sango.Of the thought of Pizza her head shot up."PIZZA?!OHHHH I WANT PINEAPPLES ON MINE!" she yelled.We looked at her like she was crazy once again."Umm no how 'bout pepperoni?" I said."Why?I like cheese better." she said.I shook my head "Immature" I whispered to myself.We drove to the pizza place and got 2 pepperoni and a cheese."Okay who's house?" I asked.Everyone looked at Miroku.He was flirting with an..."Uhhh is that a man?!" I asked.Everyone looked closer and became wide-eyed.It was a man.I burst out laughing Miroku was flirting...Not with a girl BUT A MAN THAT LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!Haha boy was this funny.Miroku finally came back with a phone number in his hand."Um dude you do know that was a MAN RIGHT?!" I yelled still laughing.Miroku became wide-eyed."A-a m-m-man?" he asked.Everyone nodded.He dropped the phone number and started running around in circles saying "Ew!!!!!!!!A GAY MAN GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER!!!" We all burst out laughing.

**5 MINTUES LATER!**

****

****

Miroku was still running around and circles.We was getting annoyed now.So I walked over to him knocked him out."Okay Sango you get one side and Kagome you get the over." I said while walking to the car.They dragged the boy and put him in the back sit.We arrived at my house 5 minutes later.We ran inside because it started raining.This time I carried the boy.We got inside all soke and wet.We dryed off and sat on te couch eating Pizza while watching Silent hill.The whole time Kagome hold on to me.When the movie was over I looked down at The girl in my arms.She was sound alseep.I carried her up to my bedroom and sat her down on my bed.I went in the bathroom and took off my pants and shirt just leaving my boxers on.I climbed in bed and hugged Kagome.I buried my head in her hair.Soon after I was sound alseep too.

* * *

****

* * *

****

**SANGO'S POV:**

****

****

Inuyasha and Kagome were upstairs sleeping and here I was on the couch.I heard noise I looked at Miroku to see him sound alseep.I shook it off.I heard it again.This time louder.I looked all around the room nothing.Pitch black.I started getting scaried."Sangooooo" I looked at where the voice was.Nothing.I turned my gaze back to the T.V. I screamed.

* * *

**HEYYYYYY CLIFFY WHY DO YOU THINK SANGO SCREAMED?WAS IT MIROKU?WELL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _Is it just a crush or is it Love? _SEE YA!**

** 3,**

** -K-A-R-A-S-L-U-V-S-U-**

****

****

****


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N:What did I tell you?Yep!I told you I would update alot today!SO LUCKY YOU!HAHA WEL REVIEW PLZ I NEED REVIEWS BAD!I ONLY HAVE 11 AND I HAVE WORKED HARD ON MAKING THIS STORY GOOD.SO I THINK I DESERVE IT.WELL HERES CHAOTER 12.ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

**SANGO'S POV:**

_Inuyasha and Kagome were upstairs sleeping and here I was on the couch.I heard noise I looked at Miroku to see him sound alseep.I shook it off.I heard it again.This time louder.I looked all around the room nothing.Pitch black.I started getting scaried."Sangooooo" I looked at where the voice was.Nothing.I turned my gaze back to the T.V. I screamed._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 12:AHHHH!**

****

**SANGO'S POV:**

****

****

The T.V. turned off by its self.I started shaking.I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream.I opened them slowly.It wasn't it was real.All real.I looked around me.Nothing.Nothing at all.But,I knew I wasn't the only one up.And that is what scared me.I looked over at Miroku he was still knocked out on the floor.Thats what scared me.If it wasn't him Inuyasha or Kagome...Than someone else is in the house.'OMG' I thought.I started shaking again.I looked around for my phone hoping I could text Inuyasha.'Cause I know for sure I aint getting up.I searched around.No luck.Hopefully the sun will come up soon.I calmed down alittle till I heard footsteps.I started shaking and sweating badly.Why couldn't Inuyasha be a good doggy and wake up already?Gosh.I knew I should of stayed home today.But, nooooo.I had to go out."Sannnggoooo" It whispered it felt like someone was like right beside me.I dunked under the covers.I heard it coming closer and closer.I heard more moving on the ground."God my head" it said.Miroku!Thank god.But, the guy is still here."Miroku" I whispered to him.He started crawlinf to me."Sango" he whispered."Yeah" I whispered.I could tell I was scared he got under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me."Thanks" I whispered."whats wrong" he asked."Someone is in the house other than us" I said."Duh,Inuyasha and Kagome" he said stupidly."NO not just them u idiot I mean someone else they are upstairs alseep.Someone is downstairs with us." I said quietly."Oh...gosh...are you serious?" he said."No sherlock.UH DUH!I WOULDN'T KID ABOUT TRICKING MYSELF!GOSH STUPID!" I said kinda yelling the last part."Shhhh" he whispered.He listened some more."miiiiiiirokkkkkuu" it said."Yes sango?" he said."that wasn't me." I said.I started shaking agan."Miroku got up."No Miroku don't leave me!" I whispered."Its okay Sango" he said.He went over to the light switch.And switched it."omg they turned out the power too." i said now really scared."Miroku get my phone" I whispered."Miroku?" I looked around.Then someone came behind me and put there hand over my mouth."Its me Sango SHHHHH" it was Miroku thank goodness.I calmed down.We started walking to the kitchen.I grabbed my phone and turned it on.It worked.I texted Inuyasha.

_INUYASHA!KAGOME!HELP!SOMEONE IS IN THE HOUSE!OTHER THAN ME AND MIROKU!!THEY TURNED OFF THE POWER!_

Good thing Inuyasha is dog-demon.Or the phone probably wouldn't work.I looked up at Miroku to see him sweating he looked down at me and smiled.He let go of my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me close.I hugged on to him.'What are we going to do?' I thought.We heard someone coming downstairs.We hid just in case it was someone bad.My phone starting beeping I looked at it for a moment then Miroku.He was looking around shaking.He was scared.I looked back at my phone and flipped it open.It said ONE NEW MESSAGE! I quickly opened the message and it read:

_Ok I'm coming don't worry._

_-Inuyasha_

I sighed and relieve I looked at Miroku and nudged him he looked down at me and I showed him the message apparently he was relieved too.We both sighed.I looked over Miroku to see something shiney coming this way.'Oh no...' i thought. "MIROKU LOOK OUT!" I saidBut, it was to late.The kinfe had already cut through his stomach.I started crying.I looked at the man who had cut him.Then the power cut back on and he disapeared.Gone.Vanished.I looked around and saw Inuyasha wide-eyed aross the room with his cell phone in his hand."Oh my gosh" he whispered.He ran to the phone while I cared for Miroku.3 minutes later the ambulance was here and took Miroku off.I got ready and woke Kagome up while Inuyasha got ready.We drove to the hospital as fast as we could.

* * *

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MIROKU?WHO WAS THE GUY THAT CUT HIM?AND WHY DID HE DO IT?FIND OUT NEXT IN _IS IT JUST A CRUSH OR IS IT LOVE?_**

-K-A-R-A-S-L-U-V-S-U-

****


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N:Heyy ya'll!I want to thank DogHanyou3693 for reviewing the story.[[yesterdays chapter said the ones before that.If you want to be thanked REVIEW ME AND YOU MIGHT BE ONE OF THE STARS IN THE STORY!Well on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_We_ _both sighed.I looked over Miroku to see something shiney coming this way.'Oh no...' i thought. "MIROKU LOOK OUT!" I saidBut, it was to late.The kinfe had already cut through his stomach.I started crying.I looked at the man who had cut him.Then the power cut back on and he disapeared.Gone.Vanished.I looked around and saw Inuyasha wide-eyed aross the room with his cell phone in his hand."Oh my gosh" he whispered.He ran to the phone while I cared for Miroku.3 minutes later the ambulance was here and took Miroku off.I got ready and woke Kagome up while Inuyasha got ready.We drove to the hospital as fast as we could._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 13:To the Hospital!MIROKU!**

****

**Kagome's POV:**

****

****

I was scared.I didn't know what was happening.I was sleeping and the next thing I know Sango comes in here telling me to get up and get dress.We were in the car now.No one would tell me why I got up at 12 at night.Oh where we was going.But,apparently it was important.Sango was crying.We reached...The hospital?I wonder why we was here.I looked around.No Miroku.Maybe he went home last night.Inuyasha and Sango ran inside.They asked for the room Miroku was in.I gasped.It was Miroku we was here for.He was hurt.I ran to room 123 the room Miroku was in.I looked around the room.There was Miroku pale as snow.I started crying.He was attached to a bunch of wires.I got scared,I mean yeah he was horny.And yeah he was a man whore.But,he was still my best friend.And don't need to die.Atleast not yet.My knees starting getting weak.Before I knew it I was falling to the ground.But,I didn't hit the ground.Inuyasha caught me.I sighed in relieve I looked up to see Inuyasha pale.And has tears?I got up and hugged hi tightly.As if saying I'm going to be here.We both started crying.We cried for 2 hours straight.We were sitting againist the wall.My eyes began dropping.I let them drop.Before I knew it sleep took over my whole body.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

****

****

There was my best friend.Lying in hospital bed.Pale as ever.I sighed.If I lost him...Then I would only have Kagome.I started thinking of who stabbed him in the first place.'who' i thought.Koga?No he hates me not Miroku.Naraku?Maybe.I can't think of anyone else...I looked down at Kagome to see her sleeping.I kissed her forehead.I looked at Sango.She was curled up in a chair beside Miroku's bed holding his hand.I took out my Ipod.And turned it to Until the Day I die by The Story Of The Year.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does.

Well make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cuz I know I still do.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!!!!!!!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!!!!  


The next song was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

I heard alot of nosie.I shrugged it off.But then I heard it again.I looked around.Same.Same.Same.Nothing different.I turned off my Ipod.I got up and walked to the door.There was running down the hall was...

* * *

**HEY I'M GOING TO POST A A/N LATER ON.IT IS THANKING ALL OF MY FANS.THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING.AND ALL THANK YOU.UR NAME WILL BE ON A A/N SHORTLY.AND FOR ALL OF THE PPL THAT WANT TO BE ON THERE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW.THANK YOU.WELL CHAPTER 14 WILL COME TOMORROW.WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS?FIND OUT LATER ON IS IT JUST A CRUSH OR IS IT LOVE? **

**THANK YOU,**

** -K-A-R-A-S-L-U-V-S-U-**


	14. THANKS TOO

**A/N:YEAH I KNOW YA'LL THOUGHT IT WAS A CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY I JUST WAN TTO THANK THE PPL THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW I HAVE A GREAT STORY!WELL THERE IS ONE PERSON THAT MAINLY UPDATES DAILY AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO HER TOO.**

THANKS TOO:

Moonless starry sky

Hilda

Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate

Inuepsfin

DogHanyou3693

* * *

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO INUYASHA-BABE345433 FOR REVIEWING 6 TIMES!THANK YOU!!!!

THANK YOU ALL,


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:Heyy ya'll sorry I didn't update yesterday I had alot of HW and tests to study for.But,Oh well at least it is here.Well I would like to thank** **Saphirablue and INUYASHA-BABE345433.Thank ya'll for updating! well on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_**I heard alot of nosie.I shrugged it off.But then I heard it again.I looked around.Same.Same.Same.Nothing different.I turned off my Ipod.I got up and walked to the door.There was running down the hall was...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 14:GIRLFIGHT!**

I screamed and ran back in the room and shut the door.There was billions of Miroku's ex's pouding on the other side of the door.'Hey theres Vironica!' I thought.Vironica was one of Miroku's Exs that he had longer than a day!They went out for a month then broke it off because she found out he had 5 other girlfriends.I looked all around the room.Sango was waking up,Miroku was whispering to himself.And Kagome was just staring at me blankly.She soon started bursting out laughing.I looked at her werid."Ummm whats so funny?" I said not getting the joke."U...Sccrre...eaaa..mm l..i...k..e a giirrl!" she said while laughing and out of breath.I rushed over to her totally forgeting about the girls pounding the door."Breath Kagome, In,out,in, out!" I said like it was the easiest thing in the world.She gave me THE LOOK.As if saying well Mr. Smart guy I guess we can't always be as smart as you now can we?! I slowly started backing away.We heard a loud THUMP we turned around and the door was on the ground and a crowd of girls were crowding around the room.I looked at Miroku to see him awake now.He had one of his preverted grins.I turned towards Sango.She was fumming.Apparently she knew all these girls were Exs.I shook my head.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

I was suprised to see the girls barge in.I knew the were here for Miroku."Gosh,the word travels by fast" I whispered to myself.Inuyasha turned towards me and mouthed 'what do we do?' I shrugged meaning Idk.He turned back to Miroku and got up."Hey,hey Ladyyyy-AHHHH!" he said while screaming.Half of those girls liked me too.And not half but all of the started running after me screaming "ahhh its Inuyasha!!!Inuyasha I love you!" I heard one say "I'm his girlfriend" I turned toward her a gave her a death glare.I know she wasn't trying to Jack my man!I got up and went to the girl."Um you got that mistaken I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend" I said calmy."Um no you got it all wrong THE Inuyasha wouldn't go out wit a stupid hoebag like you." she yelled."UM NO GURL U GOT IT ALL WRONG I AINT NO FREAKIN' HOEBAG YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF OR YOUR SLUTTY MOTHER!NO WONDER YOU ARE A SLUT YOU WERE BORN WITH THE_ GIFT!_" I yelled at the whore trying to still my man.By now the girl was fumming,Inuyasha had stopped running and now had a pile of girls on him.I girl walked up to me and slapped me in the face.Was this girl tripping?!Hitting me?!yeah she tripping she don't know who she messin' with.I shook my head."Very,Very bad mistake." I said to her.I cam up to her kneed her in the gut than punched her in the face.She fell to the floor wincing in pain.I kicked her 3 times than dusted off my hands.What I didn't expect was her to grab on my foot and trip me.Now she really was going ot get it.If she thought that was bad than she hasn't even seen the worst yet.Sango went over to the sterio and turned on Girlfight by Brooke Valentine.

_Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight !_

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

There's about to be a what? Girlfight!

There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' s  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!  


_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' s  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' s  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!  


_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' s  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

Oh snap these b they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!

Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

B come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!

By the time it was over I had 1 black eye and a couple of bruises.She had 2 black eyes busted lip brusies all over and she was kicked in the gut so many times she is throwing up blood.I whiped my mouth.Inuyasha was already up and was...Well shocked.He just stood there with his eyes like saucers and his mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say something.I looked at him and smiled.He smiled back.Apparently he was out of his shock.He came over and hugged me."I love you" he whipsered.I smiled and whispered,"I love you too."

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:Heyy sorry its so late.The neighbors kept me outside for a while.Then I had to wash dishes.Blah...Well here it is.Chapter 15.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15:OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!**

Its been 3 weeks since Miroku got out of the hospital.He heeled.And we still haven't found the guy that stabed him.We quit looking last week.We totally gave up.We decided he would probably show again.But,we would have our guard up.Here we are now all sitting at a booth at Kara's Ice cream shop."MIROKU STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!" Sango yelled in the boys ear."Gosh!NOT SO LOUD!" Inuyasha yelled back.Miroku apparently thought he could touch OTHER places.So he reached for the chest.Sango was so frustrated she didn't realize it.She looked down and became red faced."Miroku you better run!!!!" she yelled and started running after the boy."Well atleast we know he didn't loose one thing." Inuyasha said."What is that?A leg?Ohhh I know his brain!" she said stupidly."No...For one thing he didn't have one to begin with and for another his pervertedness!" he said."Ohhhhh" she said stupidly once again.Inuyasha shook his head "god" he said to himself.He looked at Miroku.He was now on the floor I got up and got fork.And started poking him asking "his he dead?wow jeellllyyy" i asked/said."Aw dude stop poking me i'm not jelly.I want to be roast beef." i said whispering the last part.But,Kagome heard it."OHH IF UR ROAST BEEF THEN I'M STEAK!" she said.Drool started going all on her shirt."Uhhh Kagome?" Inuyasha said.He switched from poking me to Kagome.She got out of her daze.And sent Inuyasha a death glare.He started slowly backing away."AHHHHH-" He said then bumped into...KAGOMES DAD!

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

There standing right in front of Inuyasha was none other than my dad.I gasped.My breath stopped for a moment.Before I knew it I was on the ground out cold.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

I gasped.I looked at Kagome to see her falling to the ground.I got up and caught her before she fell.I looked back to where the man was smirking."Go away!" I yelled at him like he was a dirty bug.Atleast that what he was in my point of view.Anybody that hurt my Kagome was dead to me.Specially her dad.I hated him like the dirty man he was.He had a whore hanging off of him.It was like he was the bookbag and she was the keychain you clip onto the bookbag.She looked like she was biting his ear.I saw her whisper something in his ear and he nodded.He grinned at me then said,"Well I must take my leave tell Kagome _I love her."_ he said I love you like it was a joke.Apparently it was to him.But,too me...Wayy different.And I thought my life was bad.Both parents dead.Brother hates me...He walked out and I sighed and relieve.I picked up Kagome Bridal style and looked back at Sango she was hitting Miroku on the head saying,"EW YOU PERVERT THATS MY PERSONAL SPACE UR BREATHING MY AIR-she sniffed the air-"EW GET A BREATH MINT OR SOMETHING!HAS THE DENTIST EVER TOLD YOU TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH ATLEAST 2 TIMES A DAY NOT 2 TIMES A YEAR?!" She yelled at him while giving him a couple of more beatings.I shook my head."Idiot" I whipsered to myself.I walked to the car and honked my horn.Everybody looked at me like I was drunk.I gave the the death glare.Then Sango came out the door with Miroku.NO scratch that she was DRAGGING Miroku.I turned up the volume so I didn't have to hear all the yelling in the back seat.Stronger By Kanye West came on.

_Th-th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_

I need ya right now  
I need ya right now

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight.  
And you don't give a fk what they all say, right?  
Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior  
Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask, cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
Cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts, go ape shit  
Especially in my pastel, all my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters

N-n-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now  
I need (Me like-ee) ya right now

I don't know if you got a man or not  
If you made plans or not  
[Stronger lyrics on 

If God put me in your plans or not  
I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' alot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me  
There's a thousand yous  
And only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we goin' do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde dyke  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Uh, baby you're makin' it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)oh

Th-that that don't kill me(oh)  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now  
I need ya right now

You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya [x5  
Uh, baby you're makin' it

(Harder, better, faster, stronger)

N-n-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now  
I need ya right now  
I need ya right now  
i need ya right now

Never over 

_Never over_

_Never over_

_Never Over_

_Never Over_

_Never over_

_Never over_

By the song was over Kagome was awake Sango and Miroku were dropped off and we were heading to Kagome's house.She got out and I walked her to her door.We kissed each other good bye and she went inside.I was walking down the steps when I heard a scream.'Oh no...Kagome' I thought."KAGOME!!!" I screamed while barging in the house there was...

* * *

**HEY YA'LL REVIEW PLZ I DIDN'T GET ANY TODAY AND IT MADE ME REALLY SAD!WELL WHY DO YOU THINK KAGOME SCREAMED?FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!SEE YA LATER!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A\N:Heyy sorry I didn't update earlier.I'm having a really bad day.Sorry anyways thanks INUYASHA-BABE345433 For reviewing! well on with story.**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_By the song was over Kagome was awake Sango and Miroku were dropped off and we were heading to Kagome's house.She got out and I walked her to her door.We kissed each other good bye and she went inside.I was walking down the steps when I heard a scream.'Oh no...Kagome' I thought."KAGOME!!!" I screamed while barging in the house there was..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 16:WHERE'S KAGOME?!**

****

****

A man holding my Kagome.I ran to them kneed the guy in the gut and yelled in the mans ear,"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH KAGOME??!" he winced in pain and groaned in agany."I am one of Naraku's workers and he wants his daugther,Kagome" I saw a smirk on his face.He was looking at something else."Well he is going to have to got through me first!" I yelled.I heard a loud BAM!I looked down.I had blood coming out of my stomach.I fell to my knees.I could here Kagome's crys.There Naraku/Kagome's dad with a gun in his hand smirking.The last thing I heard was,"Well to bad for you I just went through you and I got Kagome." He said grinning evily.I blacked out.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV:**

****

****

There was my boyfriend falling to the ground with blood gushing out of him.I screamed.I loved him.And because of me he is dieing right now.I wish I could change the future.I cried.I started scooting to a corner and took out my phone I turned down the volume and hit speed dial #1."Hello" my best friend Sango answered."Kagome?Whats wrong?" she said really worried now."My father is here and he shot Inuyasha!" I said while crying.I heard a click and then I knew she was coming over here.I looked at Naraku to see him looking at me.I started to shake.All of those memories of him killing my brother and him abusing me.And now it was all coming back to haunt me.What would happen if Sango died?Or Miroku?Or specially Inuyasha.I wouldn't have anything to live for in life."Tsk tsk tsk Kagome phones are not allowed." he said while grinning."Get the phone" He said to the man that supposly worked for him.The man nodded and walked over took the phone roughly from me.He stomped onto it till there was only little tiny pieces of it left.I cried harder.For my life.For my phone.For more importantly Inuyasha.The next thing I knew sleep took over me and I was on the ground.

* * *

**SANGO'S POV:**

I was currently driving over the speed limit to Kagome's house.Miroku was driving while I was crying my heart out.I couldn't drive right now.I'm in pain.I could see Miroku was nervous.We skidded around a corner and before we knew it we was in her drive way.We ran up to the open door.There stood Naraku with a gun in his hand.A man smirking.Kagome in a corner on the ground.And Inuyasha in a puddle of blood.I fell to the ground."get the girl" Naraku said to the man.The man nodded and walked over to her and grabbed her roughly and threw her over his shoulder.I screamed."NO PUT KAGOME DOWN NOW!" I heard Miroku say.He was angry now.He ran to the man a jumped on him causing him to almost drop Kagome.I heard a loud BAM!I looked up Miroku was now staring in horror at his stomach.Whats wrong with him?It ain't a time to be hungry right now!I looked down and saw he had blood all around him now.He fell to the ground and black out.I screamed and cried harder.I looked at myself then back up again.There was no more Kagome.No more guy.No more Naraku.All gone.I ran over to the phone and punched in 911 "Hello 911 how may we help you?" a womans voice was heard over the other line."WELL TO START MY BEST FRIEND WAS JUST KIPPNAPPED,MY BOYFRIEND WAS JUST SHOT AND MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND WAS ALSO SHOT AND ABOUT TO DIE!!!" I screamed in the the phone reallly fast."Ok we will have an ambulance over there right away" I hung up and ran to Miroku I checked his pulse.Still breathing.I ran to Inuyasha.Still breathing.Barley.I stared in horror.I started to cry.I heard ambulance sirens down the road.I admittly knew that they were close by I ran to the door and opened it.I fell to my knees.They got out and ran inside the first cam out with Miroku on this bed.I squeezed his hand and then let them take him off.Inuyasha was next.I just stared at him.I ran inside the house that was full of dectetives.I ran to Kagome's room and pulled out some pants and a shirt.I put on her flats.We wear the same size of everything.Thank god!I ran to my car and started it up I got in it and drove off.I was following the ambulance.Hold on by the jonas brothers came on.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
Theres more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
Theres more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

By the time the song was done I was already at the hospital.I ran to the waiting room and sat there.A familiar doctor came out and hour later.I screamed it was none other than...

* * *

**HEY WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE DOCTOR?AND DO YOU THINK INUYASHA WILL LIVE?OR MIROKU?WHERE IS KAGOME?Find out next on is it just a crush or is it love?thanks review ppl plz!!!!!bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:Hey guys!I am SO sorry I haven't reviewed in a couple of months well school started back and all...And I got my report card and it was't good so I got grounded from the PC for 4 months...And then i got a progress report and it had like 2 C's on it.Well,see I am in the Beta club now and I have to keep a A B average of every grade or I get kicked out.SO yeah.But,now I can get on...But, ONLY on the weekends.  
.I no it sucks but trust me the chapters are going to get bigger & better.But,you won't get them as offend as usual.Only on the weekends till I have ALL AB's on my report card.So yeah.But,I promise you will get about 5 chapters a week.: well heres chapter seventeen!

* * *

**

**last time:**

_By the time the song was over I was already at the hospital.I ran into the hospital and sat in the waiting room.A familiar doctor came out an hour later.I screamed it was none other than...

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen:Is he Alive?**

It was Sesshomaru!Inuyasha's older brother,'Oh lord!We all know he ain't going to save Inuyasha!' I thought nervously."Hello Sango." He said calmly like today was a perfect day for him."Um hey Sesshomaru...Are they OK?" I asked.  
"Yes,they seem fine...But,i'm afraid Inuyasha is dead." he said while smiling."OH MY GOD!ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!!" I screamed terrified."No,I'm kidding." He said bored now."I wish" I heard him whisper to himself.'the nerve he has' I thought while clenching my fists trying not to knock him out!  
Apparently he noticed and started backing away.I cooled off after a couple of hours.Then it hit me.My life is falling apart.My boyfriend got shot,my best friend is no where to be found,and the only hope of finding my best friend got shot too.What am I supposed to do if they die?I won't have any reasons to live anymore.They are my life.No matter what and I am nothing without them.I had to think this over.So I took out my ipod and turned it on.I just had to toon out all of the stuff going around me.So,I turned it to **Pacific Romance by Last Winter.**

_And the shoreline ends Where your body starts where your body starts And the sting remains As we trace footsteps we made _

_(and the pain remains)  
And I am playing with my heart again _

_And when the tide will turn And you will shout to me You will find what you'vie always waited for And when the city lights are so bright that they blind you Just remember your hand was meant for mine _

_And you run away and you run away And I called your name through sunsets but you never noticed Your eyes were always closed _

_(and the pain remains)  
And I am playing with my heart again _

_And when the tide will turn And you will shout to me You will find what you've always waited for And when the city lights are so bright that they blind you Just remember your hand was meant for mine. _

Then I turned **Brooklyn by Taking Back Sunday.**

_Well you are worth more than the man I am Sad and in love, hands trembled of life that we would have stolen Anyways, stolen Well, anyway _

_To Brooklyn, I'm homebound A trap to the east Marking miles of martyrs With better men, with better men than me And I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know _

_Genuine and unprepared If you, you see something then you should say something If you, you see something could you just say something Say something _

_Something awful itches in these walls I found a subtle genius in that white, hot hatred of yours Misuse is practice, perfected and played In time I'm gonna get what's mine _

_To Brooklyn, I'm homebound A trap to the east Marking miles of martyrs With better men, with better men than me And I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how _

_Genuine and unprepared If you, you see something then you should say something If you, you see something could you just say something Say something _

_Oh you are going where, going where Once, twice, three times, sold! _

_You're better off believing everything you heard was true _

_You're better off believing everything you heard was _

_You're better off believing everything you heard was true _

_You're better off believing everything you heard was _

_Genuine and unprepared If you, you see something then you should say something If you, you see something could you just say something _

_Genuine and unprepared If you, you see something then you should say something If you, you see something could you just say something _

_You say something _

_Say something _

And a couple of more songs.By the time **Writing on The Walls by UnderOAth**,Sesshomaru came back with more news.'Oh great!Hes probably going to come back and say a his pet gorilla ate Miroku'  
I thought."Hello Sango.I have some very bad news...Well see my pet gorilla Georgy,Ate Miroku"  
He said while smiling.'oh lord I jinxed myself!'I thought."OK,seriously Sesshomaru,are they OK or not?!" I said getting frustrated now."Oh there fine,but,I actually have a pet gorilla and he is hungry."He said.I gave him the look as if saying.Don't you freakin' feed him go by a cage and fee him a banana for Cris sake!And apparently he got the memo because he started backing away again.I'm guessing he knew I was furious and when I'm furious I'm not to mess with.  
He started running.He stopped and tripped over a maid cart.I burst out laughing.Maybe this day wasn't SO bad after all.But,then I remember Kagome is still kipnapped and Miroku and Inuyasha are STILL in the hospital.And I know they won't recover till a couple of days maybe weeks.How am I supposed to find her?And better yet,if I do find her,How will I be able to defeat Naraku?  
These thoughts ran through my mind.With the thought of is she still OK?Is she dead already?Why does Naraku want her?I realized Sesshomaru was in my face now and snapping his fingers saying boomerang girl wakey wakey.Ugh,now that really ticked me off.I clenched my fist trying to hold me back from pounding this guys face in.My face was blood shot red.Sesshomaru noticed that I was out of my daydream and went wide-eyed."U-m-m y..o..u.. c..a...n..g..o..h..o..m..e..n..o...w"  
He said while stuttering.He turned around and started running to his office.He tripped at least twice.'HM,some bad boy he his,I guess we all need a Sesshomaru' I thought.I was glad to go home.  
But,I was still worried for Inuyasha and Miroku's life and as well as Kagome's.No one knows if she is alive or not.But,I am hoping she is alive and good.What if she is dead?There goes my best friend.The girl I go to Pacsun with and A.E.The girl I run around town with taking pictures of random stuff.The girl I have every Saturday night with watching scary movies and gossiping.  
The girl...That pulled me out of my shell.I fell to my knees.Wishing that this never happened.  
tears started falling off my face.My life is falling apart.My best friend is in danger and my boy friend almost died today.I just cried my heart out thinking of how I would live without all of them:Kagome,Inuyasha, and most of all,Miroku.The song **Far Away by Nickelback** ran through my head.  
The song fit perfect for right now.For me.For Kagome.For Inuyasha.And for Miroku.For all of us.

_This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_[CHORUS  
That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore _

_On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_[CHORUS_

_So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know _

_I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go _

I layed there for about twenty minutes.Then I got up and went to my car the whole car drive my mind of what happened last night and today...Will we end up okay?Or will are life come to an end...

* * *

**Will they find Kagome in time?Will Inuyasha and Miroku pull through?Find out on the next Is it a Or is It Love?See ya!Oh yeah like I said before I am truly sorry.I feel bad...But,At least the story is back on.Really I wasn't going to write anymore.I was going to quit.But,then my dad made me realize all of the fans I am disappointing and that I actually might be good at writing and I shouldn't give up.I took his advise and I feel great!Well G2G it is almost 11 at night so bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN:Hey Guys!This will probably be the last chapter till 4 days from now then I will update more.But,I can't update if I don't have fans reading Come on guys.I know there are more fans.I know ya'll haven't given up on me already.At least I hope not.Becuz ya'll stopped reviewing I mean,gosh.If ya'll review more I will love you for ever.Well on with the story.

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_I layed there for about twenty minutes.Then I got up and went to my car the whole car drive my mind of what happened last night and today...Will we end up okay?Or will are life come to an end.

* * *

_

**Chapter eighteen:Out of the hospital!**

**SANGO'S POV:**

It was a rainy day.Still haven't found Kagome.And I swear Inuyasha has gone crazy already.Today is the day the get out of the hospital.I think Inuyasha is relieved of that...He has tried to sneak out the window 10 times already.Now its gotten to where he needs a body guard!Miroku thinks its hilarious.And I have to admit I do too,But,I guess he is forgetting Kagome is still gone and is no where to be found and could be dead for all we know.Just thinking about her being dead gave me the shivers.I wonder how Inuyasha feels about it.

* * *

**Miroku's POV:**

There was Inuyasha trying to climb out the window AGAIN!Now he was begging to get out.Good thing we get out today.We just haven't told Inuyasha yet.Opps,I guess it slipped our minds.I keep wondering where Kagome is and if she is alive or not.I'm starting to get worried now.Its been a week and we haven't had one single sign if she is alive or not and where she is.I hope she is alright."Inuyasha no!" I yelled.He actually got out the window this time.But,the bodyguard woke up and grabbed him right before he was about to leap to another buliding.Man,all this just to get out of a hospital.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

Here I was in my dad's so called "Evil Layer" I thought it was bizzare.And can you believe it?  
His favorite show is spiderman.You would think my dad would be more mature than that but know.  
I even went snopping in his room the other day and guess what I found?A BARNEY TOY!And not just that but,an Elmo too!Gosh,can this guy get any worser.He hasn't done anything bad to me...yet.  
I'm getting worried now because everytime I ask what they are going to do with me he always grins and says "you'll see".Its freaking me out now."Why how did you sleep Kagome?" my dad come in here like everything was perfect.I looked at him supisously."Oh,fine...Just fine...I mean I stayed up half of the night to make sure you didn't do anything to me!Give it up Naraku Inuyasha is going to come and save me like he always does!" I said proudly.A smirk appeared on his face.I looked at his supisous once again.Hes up to something.And something bad."Tsk tsk tsk Kagome,I do recall I shot your little buddy Inuyasha and his other friend what was the name.  
Ah,Miroku was it?Yes,so I wouldn't bet he is alive.He lost a lot of blood don't you think?"He said while smiling.He was enjoying this.And that is what scared me.Inuyasha isn't dead is he?  
No he can't.But,he lost a lot of blood...And I didn't see him breathing before I blacked out.The thoughts ran through my head...What if he is dead?I didn't see Naraku leave...Or someone come behind he and knock me out either.Before I knew it I was out cold on the ground.

* * *

**Naraku's POV:**

I started doing me evil laugh."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-UH-COUGH-CHOKE" I laughed while choking.  
"Water sir?" one of Naraku's workers said calmy like he was perfetly fine."cough No thank"  
He started to say but before he finished he blacked out from lack of air.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

My mind raced with all kinds of thoughts.I wanted to block out everything.Take back what happened and wish tht this was all over and our lifes was back to normal.But,no.Total opposite.And what really gets me is that i'm still stuck in this stupid hospital with wires all around me.Its irratating.And I could swear I saw the nurse check me out a couple of times.And the doctor asked for my phone number.AND HE IS A MAN!!Ugh,not only that but,Miroku is back to being a pervert.  
And Sango is chasing him around the hospital for touching her in unapproiate places.Yeah 'nough said.I wonder if Kagome is alright.I'm going to find her.Even if it means my life ending.I took out my ipod and played the song that reminds me of Kagome.He smile.Her scent.Her face.  
Everything about her.Its **Outta My system by Bow Wow.**

_**(T-Pain)**  
Oh_

_**(Bow Wow Speaking)**  
Damn I mean I just keep thinking about you_

_**(T-Pain)**  
Aww Baby!_

_**(Bow Wow)**  
I mean I wanna move on But I can't move on_

_**(T-Pain)**  
Oh oh woo oh oh_

_**(Bow Wow)  
**It's like you got some kinda hold on me And you know I Don't Know_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_But Imma gone head and talk about it Listen,_

_**(Verse One)**  
I'm sitting lookin' out the window like, damn Tryna fix the situation thats at hand You still running through my mind When I'm knowin' that you shouldn't be Me I'm on your mind And I'm knowin' that it couldn't be Cause you ain't called I ain't even apauled I still got a lot of pain I ain't dealt wit it all I been runnin' round wit other chicks I'm single and they lovin' it I'm liking it But I just want the one that I was in love wit Thats not the end of it I'm tryna let you go I cant get a grip of it is what I'm trynna let you know You got a hold of some kinda control of me I don't know what it is But I gotta get you gone from me I'm working at it And it ain't getting no better Just tryna be like Yea, forget it, whatever Instead of staring out this glass Looking at this bad weather D, I gotta pull myself together Cause_

_**(Chorus)**  
When I'm with Somebody All I think bout is you When I'm all alone Thats all I wanna do I miss the smiley faces in my sidekick Outta town business All the time we spent together Makes it hard to get you Outta my system You know what you do to me (do to me)  
You don't even understand D  
You know what you do to me (do to me) It's so hard to get you Outta my system_

_**(Verse Two)**  
I'm too attached My heart won't let me fall back I got it bad Thats what you could call that (ah)  
And when I see you on the streets Thats the worst for me Used to love the little things you did Thats what works for me It's too major Don't see you in my pager No_

_What you doing?  
Where you at?  
Can I see you later?  
The fellas telling me Just let her go Bow Believe me I'm trying man I just don't know how I be in all the top spots Leaving with the hot shots Knowing they just want me cause i'm in the top spot Thats not poppin'  
And my brain ain't stoppin'  
Thinkin'  
Who she wit?  
Or Where she goin?  
is she club hoppin?  
I never had this kinda problem in my life This is my first time Dealin' with this kinda fight Its every night And every flight And every time you in my sight Damn, this ain't even right Cause_

_**(Chorus)**  
When I'm with Somebody All I think bout is you When I'm all alone Thats all I wanna do I miss the smiley faces in my sidekick Outta town visits All the time we spend together Makes it hard to get you Outta my system You know what you do to me (do to me)  
You don't even understand Damn You know what you do to me (do to me)  
It's so hard to get you Outta my system_

_**(Bow Wow)(Bridge)**  
Is it wrong for me to feel this way You been running through my mind all day Can ya feel me I been tryna get you off my mind But I can't After all this time Thats what kills me_

_Is it wrong for me to feel this way You been running through my mind all day Can ya feel me I been tryna get you off my mind But I can't After all this time And it's kills me_

_**(Chorus)**  
When I'm with Somebody All I think bout is you When I'm all alone Thats all I wanna do I miss the smiley faces in my sidekick Outta town visits All the time we spend together Makes it hard to get you Outta my system You know what you do to me (do to me)  
You don't even understand Damn You know what you do to me (do to me)  
It's so hard to get you Outta my system_

_**(Bow wow speaking)**  
I remember everything that me and you talked about Me and you had our whole life planned out together And if I could I would Turn back the hands of time And correct all my mistakes that I ever did But now I guess I gotta move on right?  
It's still hard And I still love you till this day Peace_

By the time it was over,the gay doctor was in here saying something.I turned my ipod off and listened."You can go home now Miroku,Inuyasha." He said.He gave me the call me sign and I gave him the you crazy go find some other dude because I am straight and I have a girlfriend.He got the memo apparently.Because he nodded and backed away into the other room.We rode home listening to the rain pounding on the windows.All in our on worlds.Thinking.I know Sango almost recked us twice because she was so caught up in her thoughts.So I had to take over.I dropped off Miroku and Sango.I drove to my house in silence once again.In my own thoughts.Once I got home There was 2 notes on the table.One read:

_Inuyasha,_

_We will be gone for 2 weeks.Your father and me had to fly to Paris for a very important job.  
We will be back in 2 weeks try not to have a party or reck the house._

_Love,  
Mom Dad._

"Yeah right probably one of ya'll's vacations without me" I said to myself.But,right now other people need me and it really didn't matter at all if I didn't go on some stupid vacation because I have other important things to worry about.And I am glad they are gone.They would wonder why was gone for 3 weeks...And I need time to think.I opened the other letter and it was from.

* * *

**Cliff hanger I know,I know.I shouldn't have done that but,I had too.I want reviews people and I can't get them If I don't do cliff hangers.Well plz review!And the chapters will get better.  
:**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:Heyy,I know,I know.See I would have did another chapter yesterday...But,my keyboard broke.So,yeah.And I wasn't supposed to do one at all this weekend b/c my cousin was SUPPOSED TO COME OVER!But,that never happened.So yeah.Well,ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

_"Yeah right probably one of ya'll's vacations without me" I said to myself.But,right now other people need me and it really didn't matter at all if I didn't go on some stupid vacation because I have other important things to worry about.And I am glad they are gone.They would wonder why was gone for 3 weeks...And I need time to think.I opened the other letter and it was from._

**Chapter 18:The "Evil Layer" and the finding of Kagome**

**INUYASHA'S POV:**

I opened the letter and it said:

_**Dear Inuyasha,**_

_**Have you been wondering where your girlfriend is yet?Well,I'll give you a hint.With me!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHACOUGHHAHAHAHACHOKEHAHAHAHAHA,  
Naraku**_

I dropped the letter.Suddenly becoming angry and worried at the same time.Not knowing what to do.  
Not knowing where Naraku is.I grabbed my car keys.I needed to think over this with some coffee.  
I drove off the Starbucks hoping they were open.Luckily,They were.I turned off my car and walked in.My mouth dropped of what I saw.There was Kagome,Kikyo,and Naraku at a table near by.Kagome looked terrified.I moved closer.Kagome turned around and saw me in shock.She smiled happily knowing I was alive,She then turned back to the table she was sitting at.Kikyo and Naraku were making out again.She turned towards me mouthed out 'help' I nodded.  
I didn't know what to do.So I went to the bathroom to call for help.I called Miroku first.  
"hello?" The other line said."Miroku,I foudn Kagome come quick!" I said out of breath."Inuyasha"  
He asked.I rolled my eyes,could he get any stupider?"Uh,no its the pizza guy how may I take your order?"I said stupidly."Um,I don't remember calling the pizza guy.But uh,I would like to have a double cheese pizza." he said happily.Okay...Maybe I was mistakin'.Yep,He can apparently get stupider.I shook my head."NO DUMBO-" I started to say but was interuppted by someone coming in the bathroom."Yeah I got to take a whiz I will be out in a second" I heard someone call over the door."Naraku!" I whispered to myself.He went into the stale beside me.I unlocked my door and walked out.To find Kikyo holding Kagome down.Telling her something."Well,well,well Kagome.I haven't seen Inuyasha come and look for you yet...Have you?I always knew he loved me..Never you.  
Ya see?He planned this all by himself.Wanting to kill you.And take me." Kikyo said while smirking.I could feel my anger rising as she made herself another web of lies.I held the feeling of trying to rip her head off,but, I knew if I wanted Kagome back then I better stay low.But,How?  
Man,Is this complicated.Right then,Narkau came out zipping his pants up.He grabbed Kagome's arm.  
I hid behind the counter.Just my luck,They were coming behind the counter.I panacked.I crawled over to one of the tables and hid under it.They didn't see me thank god.I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.I looked up and saw Naraku Kikyo and Kagome open a door and walk in it.There was a bright flash and I began to panack again.I yelled,"KAGOME!" I ran to the door.They were gone.I walked in and before I knew it I was going through some tunnel.'EW!A sewage tunnel'  
I thought in disgust.The next thing I heard was "Naraku we really got to get a new "evil layer"  
The sewage pipes is not working for me."Kikyo said."Yeah...But,this is the only one I could find"  
He said.I heard Kagome sigh.Shes okay.Awesome.Since I couldn't call Miroku.I would text Sango.  
So I did.  
And here is what it said:

_**SANGO KAGOME IS ALIVE AND I FOUND HER!WE ARE AT STARBUCKS!GO THROUGH THE JANITOR DOOR AND I WILL MEET YOU THERE!**_

I looked up.'Whoa' I thought.There was all kinds of stuff here.Yeah its A sewage pipe.But,man!  
He really knows how to spend money.I saw Kagome walk through a room.It had a bed in all.It looked like a bed room.Her bed room.Naraku walked in the same room and shut the door.I knew this was bad,  
very,very bad.I panacked I heard a scream.I looked up and there was Sango.She landed on me."Hey Inuyasha thanks I could of died!" she said relieved she didn't fall on the hard ground."yeah,sure whatever." I said about to pass out any second.Man,did she weigh alot!I heard another scream.  
A boy scream.I looked up and the next thing I knew Miroku was on the ground.Thank god.I couldn't hold anymore weight than I already had.I realized that Sango was still on me."uh,Sango I can't breath" I said while out of breath."Huh?" She said.She looked down and realized what I was talking about."Oh..." she said while getting up."Man,it stinks in here" I heard Miroku say in disgust.  
"Yeah" Sango agreed."Yeah,Naraku's "evil layer" is in a sewage pipe.Sango screamed!"EW!YOU MEAN I MIGHT BE STANDING ON TURDS?!" She yelled really disgusted now."Ouch!Not so loud!" I said in pain while holding my ears.I heard another scream...This time it wasn't a Miroku and It was me or Sango."KAGOME!" I yelled.I knew this was going to happen.I ran down to the room and ripped the door open.There was Naraku kicking Kagome.My Kagome.I ran towards him and knocked him over.I started furiously punching and kicking him."No...One...Hurts...My...Kagome!!!" I yelled mad.  
My eyes turned red.And I knew everyone was doomed.Sango knew what was going to happen so she grabbed Kagome and ran to the car.Kagome winced in pain."no...We...ca..n't...livv...ee...him h...er...e" She said really weak."We have to or else he will try to kill us all not just Naraku or Kikyo!" She yelled."I don't care!" Kagome yelled back.She jumped out of Sango's arms and ran to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

As soon as I got to Inuyasha I grabbed onto him.What will make him stop transforming?Maybe a hug?I hugged him really tight.He forced me off of him and threw my on the ground.I winced in pain once again.He went back to scratching and clawing Naraku's face.Not,realizing Naraku is already dead...I ran towards him once again and his time.Kissed him.He stopped what he was doing.  
I could feel his anger go down.I looked at his eyes to see them gold again.So I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

* * *

**Author's POV:**

No one realized that Kikyo was still alive.  
Kikyo scared for her life ran to the exit door before anyone saw her.She ran towards Naraku's Car and started up the engine.She raced down the streets.Not realizing she wasn't actually on the road.She was in the park.The tears flowing down finally effected her and her sight became blurry.Before she knew it she ran into a tree and one of the trees branches cut throught her neck forcely.And she died in mirsery pain.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER...**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Well,alls well that ends well.Here we are now,Miroku,Me,Kagome,and Sango sitting on the couch watching the news.Here it said.

Well folks.2 days ago we found the missing Kagome Higarashi thanks to Inuyasha tashio,Sango taski and Miroku Hiracki.The suspect was currently found in the sewage pipe of Starbucks.The kipnapper,  
Naraku Higarashi,supposebly Kagome's real father,is dead.We will never know why he kippnapped his own daughter in force to kill her.His follower/girlfriend,Kikyo Hisaeki is also dead.While running away in tears that effected her eye sight and made her drive through a tree.The year old baski tree.One of the tree's branches cut through her neck.Well today is partly cloudy-  
Inuyasha turned off the T.V. smiling in relieve it all ended the way I wanted it too.Kagome smiled at me and kissed me on the lips..."I don't want to ever let you go again" I said to her.  
"Me either I love you." I smiled "I love you too.

* * *

Do you want to know how Sango and Miroku ended up.Well,Miroku is still his perverted self.But,  
his perverted self with an pregnant girlfriend!Sango is currently eight months away from having her's and Miroku's Baby.

* * *

**Well thats the end of Is It A Crush of Is It Love? Review people!**

**By:  
Kara Malone**


End file.
